Sins of the Father
by MonsterSlut
Summary: What can you do when your entire life is ruled over by the sins of you father? No friends, no family, no place to call your own until a certain hunter walks into the bar and turns my life upside down
1. One

**++++++I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC ++++++**

**One**

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the bar was the smell of stale beer and regret and the crunching of peanut shells underneath my feet as I walked across the floor to the counter. Sitting down, I flagged the bartender down to order a bottle of whisky and a shot glass before striking a match to light up my cigarette.

They say that these things can kill you but that was a laugh-if anything could kill me I was yet to find it and so drinking myself into a coma every night was always the next best thing. I poured myself a shot of whisky and gulped the whole thing down, enjoying the feel of the amber coloured liquid burning the back of my throat.

I downed a couple more shots in between taking a drawl of sweet, sweet poison. I was sure by now that I would have died from nicotine or alcohol poisoning but the gift of my parentage was preventing me from fore filling my death I so eagerly rushed to meet. My life was hell and I meant it literally.

"Those things will kill you, you know?" spoke a gruff voice from beside me. I could smell the scent of cologne, gunpowder and books coming from the man beside me.

I turned my head, downing another shot of whisky. "I doubt it's any of your business," I told him. "But thank you for pointing out the abject horror of my life." I laughed and put my cigarette out. "Are you Superman?" I asked him. "Cause you're missing the giant S on your chest underneath all that denim and plaid." I downed another shot and fumbled around looking for another cigarette.

"Maybe you should just give it a rest," he suggested, pulling out the stool beside me. "Maybe someone can take you back to your home."

"You offering?" I smirked, staring at the mirror behind the bar. He was handsome that's for sure. Someone like him tended to stand out in this place considering it was always full of the fat leather clad biker types. He didn't belong here, no sir he didn't with his denim jeans, red plaid shirt and khaki coloured jacket over the top, the only thing that belonged here was the dry, muddy boots he was wearing. "So what do they call you?" I asked him, almost lost in his dark, chestnut eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Sam," he told me. He took the bottle of whisky out from my hand and placed it out of my reach. "I've been in town for a couple of days with my brother and his girlfriend chasing down work and you've been here every night, picking fights with the locals." He gently rubbed his thumb over the budging bruise on my left eye, the product of an ambush by a couple of bikers from last night. "You got a death wish?"

I laughed. "You could say that. Who are you to sit there and point out my flaws?" I reached out for the bottle of whisky but he blocked me, stopping me from getting what I wanted. I clicked my tongue at him. "That wasn't a good idea, Sam," I warned him.

"Have you ever thought about maybe not drinking and smoking?" he suggested.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Are you a Jehovah's Witness?" I asked. "Because let me tell you this-I am not going to sit here and listen to your bible bashing because let me tell you-" I stopped having a go at him when I slipped on the bar and fell face first into his lap. I pushed myself off him so fast that I managed to propel myself backwards straight onto the hard wooden floor with a thump.

"Jesus are you ok?" Sam gasped. He got off the bar stool and helped me up, his placed his hand on the small of my back and helped me get to my feet. "Lady you have got to stop."

"Why?" I snapped. "With a father like mine, why would you think that being a knight in shining armour would help me?" I asked him. I pushed myself away from him and stormed out of the bar. The fresh cool, night air hit me like a brick wall, from the position of the moon in the night sky I realised that I had been in the bar a little bit longer than I intended to. Tonight was supposed to be my last night, I could only ever stay in one place a few days before he found me like he always did and sent his black-eyed bastards my way.

I lit another cigarette, heading across the road to the crappy little hotel that I was staying at. Consumed with my thoughts I didn't noticed I was being followed by one of the fat bikers from the bar. He grabbed my wrist and ripped me into the air with strength that he shouldn't have had. My silent question was answered when I saw his all black eyes. "Which one are you?" I slurred. "Grouchy? Douchy? Sneezy?"

"He's gone to a lot of trouble to find you," he told me. "First you give him the slip in Wyoming and then you kill those who are just trying to bring you back to dear, old daddy."

I laughed. "You can tell dear old daddy to kiss my pale ass!" I sneered, drawing a knife out of my boot and shoving it straight through the fat biker's left eye. The thick, ruby red liquid shot out all over my face and into my mouth and nose. I waited for a moment and pulled the knife out at the same time he let me go.

Using his beer stained shirt, I cleaned my knife off and stuck it back inside my boot. His jaw snapped open and a large cloud of black smoke shot out of his mouth and shot off into the night. I followed the black cloud over the road and stopped when I saw I had an audience, more specifically Sam from the bar. His jaw was a little open in shock but he wasn't running and screaming like most pinheads when they saw me stab a man in the face and he expelled black smoke from his body.

The next words out of his mouth weren't what I expected.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked me.

I laughed. "A hunter? Hunters are apes!" I shook my head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a hunter." I pulled my empty pack of cigarettes out and threw them into the dumpster. My feet crunched over the gravel whilst I made my way to my hotel room. "May I make a suggestion?" I offered. "Forget you ever met me, death follows me around like a stench."

That was no exaggeration, death had followed me around since the day I was born. My mother died when I was born, she bled out giving birth to me, every foster home I had been to during the next eighteen years mysteriously burnt down in unexplained fires-several of which I had been blamed for but I had an alibi so they could never pin anything on me. I never had a friend in the world, even if I did they were usually planted by my snake of a father.

"I'm a big boy," Sam told me. "You can't tell me to just forget about you when you're clearly in trouble. If demons are after you, you need our help. Me and my brother-we can protect you."

"I don't need your protection," I growled. I fumbled around for my keys and dropped them, ok so I should probably give up drinking for a while. I knelt down and went to pick up my keys but Sam had them in his hands. I looked up at him, "I've already had my face in your crotch this evening," I growled. "Staring at it isn't helping. I'd hate to have to hurt you, Sam."

"You should listen to her, moose," spoke that same uppity British accent that I had come to loath. "She's got one hell of a back hand."

Sam slammed me backwards into the door and moved in front of me in the need to protect me. His intentions were noble but I knew that he would rip him limb from limb in the need to get to me. "You stay away from her Crowley!" he snapped, his voice suddenly going deep and somewhat edgy.

There he stood, Crowley, King of Hell, standing there in his expensive black Armani suit with his hands behind his back. "Now moose, is that anyway to treat me after all we've been through together? Where's squirrel? In the bar with his bitch of a girlfriend?"

Sam pulled a knife out of his jacket, similar to the one that I had, a demon killing knife of the Kurds. "Run," he told me in an angry whisper. His left hand squeezed my arm gently but with an urgency for me to run. "You run and don't you look back."

I reached for my butterfly knife, flicking it open, before I flung it over Sam's shoulder straight at his head. The only problem was that he caught it-just like he did every time I tried to attack him.

Crowley laughed at me. "Now, dove, is that anyway to treat your father?"


	2. Two

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Hale. Rayne Murphy belongs to Jazzy-Winchester who is an awesome BAMF for letting me use her ++++++**

**Two**

Sam's grip on my arm lessened when Crowley folded my knife back up. I hated how people judged me for the sins of my father-well in this case the sins of my father were infinite because he was the King of Hell. He glanced back at me, face twisted in confusion, horror and the slightest bit of betrayal.

I couldn't help but wonder where the betrayal had come from considering we'd only just met each other like five minutes ago. "Don't look so shocked," I sneered.

Crowley clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now-Hale-I can tolerate the fact that you kill my men and that you force me to chase you around in this futile attempt at playing hide and seek but this-shacking up with a Winchester."

A Winchester? Holy shit in a hand basket! I looked up at Sam and immediately ran through everything in my mind that I had heard about Sam and Dean Winchester. I'd been an unwilling guest in the supernatural world for the last five years and I had picked up a few tricks as well as random pieces of magical knowledge but the two names I kept coming across where Sam and Dean Winchester. They were basically the rock stars of the supernatural world, the world I was trying so desperately to get out of even if it killed me. "You-you-you're Sam Winchester?" I asked him, my voice coming out in a broken whisper. "The Sam Winchester who freed and fought Lucifer?"

Finally, some hope.

He nodded. There was a pained look on his face, it was like my general questions were causing him some ungodly amount of pain and guilt. "You're Crowley's daughter?" he asked me.

I was expecting some kind of malice in his voice-not pity. "Not by choice," I replied. "You asked me before if I had some kind of death wish-I do."

Crowley cleared his throat. "This is all very sweet, Hale but I'm on a schedule, tick tock, dove."

"Do you have salt in your room?" Sam questioned, formulating a plan in his mind.

I snorted. "Are you kidding? I could dry out a lakebed with all the salt I carry around. Enough holy water to propel an army."

Sam pushed me into the hotel room, knife still in hand as he backed slowly into the room. I didn't waste any time salting the windows and the door once Sam had closed it. I threw Sam a shotgun from underneath my bed and opened my bedside table looking for the flasks full of holy water I had scattered around the place. "And you say you're not a hunter?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not a hunter." That was the truth but living on the streets for the later years of my teenage life I'd learnt how to handle both guns and knives which came in handy when an army of demons were chasing after you. I knelt down and pulled the mat up off the floor in front of the door to show Sam a devil's trap drawn on the vinyl. "But I do know a thing or two."

Sam cleared his throat. "You've got blood on your face."

I took a looked at myself and frowned, I hadn't noticed the blood on my face. "Bloody hell," I mumbled. Turning the tap on, I rinsed a dish-clothe underneath the running water and rubbed it over my face.

"Hale, luv, why are you playing hard to get?" Crowley called from outside the room. "I'll make this easier on you if you just hand yourself over to me now. I've invested too much in you to go back empty handed."

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna call my brother, him and his girlfriend Rayne are in the bar."

I nodded and sat down by the window, taking a peek between the shitty blinds. There were now three other demons plus Crowley outside, watching and waiting. There were no words to describe how much I hated that man-he had destroyed my life before I was even born. I didn't know what I was until I was thirteen and puberty hit me along with these weird powers that I never knew I had. It had started off as lifting a book with my mind, hearing the occasional thought and summoning flames with a single thought and as I got older those 'gifts' became stronger. The only way to keep the voices at bay and not hear what everyone else was saying was to drink myself into a coma every night.

"Hale?" Sam spoke, cutting into my thoughts. "Hale, you ok?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"I said you ok?" Sam repeated, cell phone in his hands.

I nodded. "Yeah-thank you." I closed the blinds and devoted my full attention to Sam. "Are they coming?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah-Dean's just gotta grab a couple of things out of the car, listen I should warn you that Dean and Rayne may not take it well that you are Crowley's kid so unless it comes out I don't think you should say anything."

I nodded. "I don't exactly open up with hi my name's Hale Winters and my dad's the King of Hell."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but the sound off gunshots from outside. We both ran over to the window and stuck our heads up against the glass, I could see two others, a man and a woman, engaging in a fight with the demons. They were sort of dressed like each other, both wore biker boots, jeans and a leather jacket-the only thing that distinguished them apart was that he was wearing a plane muddy blue shirt and she was wearing a shirt with Heath Ledger's Joker on it. They were fighting the demons in some kind of weird synchronised pattern. Slash here, hack there, punch to the face-wow that must have hurt, I cringed when the woman with the bright fire engine red hair knee a demon in the balls and pour holy water down his throat. I'm pretty sure if I looked in the dictionary for the word badass-she'd be there.

I searched for Crowley but he wasn't there any more-I snorted. It was typical of the leech-he never stayed around when the heat was on.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled-well I assumed he was Dean.

Sam pulled open the door. "Dean!"

I stayed back whilst they talked, observing the three hunters, mostly Rayne-there was something about her that was familiar, something I couldn't pinpoint, her dark grey eyes almost made it look like she was possessed-I had to resist the urge to throw holy water in her face and mumble Christo.

"Well Sammy you sure know how to pick them," Dean joked. "What did Crowley want with her?"

Sam shrugged. "Since when does Crowley tell us what he wants with anyone he tries to kill?" He held his arm out and ushered me over. "Rayne Murphy, Dean, I'd like you to meet Hale Winters. I think it's a good idea if Hale stays with us for a while whilst we sought her out."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe Bobby can dig something up." He looked at Rayne, "let's blow this joint, Sammy, bring your new girlfriend."

I looked at Sam, the frown plainly evident on my face. "Family don't lie to family."

Sam shook his head. "Listen-Crowley and Rayne have a past so if she were to find out you're Crowley's daughter she would probably kill you. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

I rolled my eyes. There were no knights in shining armour in this world-just ungodly amounts of pain and sadness. I grabbed my stuff and followed Sam out to the car parked in the lot out front of the bar. My eyes lit up. "A 1967 Chevy Impala? Dude you guys are awesome!" Sam laughed at me.

"Dean," Sam spoke, "I'm gonna ride in back with Hale if that's ok?"

Dean and Rayne both stared at Sam like he'd grown an extra head and some antlers for good measure. "Wow-Sammy. Ill?" Dean teased.

Sam ignored him.

After chucking my stuff in the trunk, we hit the road with the best of mullet rock playing on the radio. I yawned and lay my head down on Sam's shoulder, ignoring the little voice in my head that was screaming at me for being an idiot.

I shook it off and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep against Sam Winchester feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	3. Three

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester my BAMF bestie who is letting me use them ++++++**

**Three**

Much to my abject horror, I snorted myself awake just in time to see the dingiest looking house looming ahead of us as Dean drove through a graveyard of cars. I had been shoved through a couple of different foster homes that looked exactly like this place-it actually brought back a lot of bad memories.

The thought of his hand creeping slowly up my inner thigh had me sitting upright in my seat, panic written all over my face. Foster homes were always bad places for any young girl to be in.

"Bad dream?" Sam asked me, tearing me back into reality.

I gazed at him. "I need a shower-and a drink."

Rayne laughed at me, her dark eyes focused on me via the rear view mirror. "Sugar you already smell like liquor store." She threw her seatbelt off her and stretch somewhat like a cat would. "I've been thinking-maybe we could get Dylan or Cas to give Hale an angeloscopy and see if they can find out what Crowley would want with her."

Sam shook his head. "Hale says she doesn't know what he wants with her and I believe her."

Dean and Rayne turned to look at him. "Sammy, after the whole Ruby fiasco, don't you think you should leave the judgement of others to people who weren't royally screwed over by a demon bitch?"

I got out of the car, intending to leave this fight amongst family but stopped to stare at a girl probably a few years older than me come bouncing out of the house like a rabbit on cocaine. She was holding a white cat in her arms and wearing some kind of hideously bright outfit-it didn't help my hangover much.

"You guys are back early!" she grinned. Her voice was musical, almost whimsical even. "Who's this?" she asked, staring at me like I was some kind of new pet. My eyes were stuck on the large set of electric violet wings folded down on her back, there was an occasional blue feather mixed in with the violet that made her look like a parrot-I had no idea what the hell she was.

"Dylan this is Hale Winters," Sam answered. "Hale this is Dylan Singer."

_…she's pretty…Sam likes her…_

I cringed. I whipped my phone out and checked the time-ten hours since my last drink and already I was starting to hear things. Usually with something as powerful as whisky I could last almost a day.

_…smells like a liquor store though…_

Sam put his arm around my shoulder and steered me in through the front door just as someone came bounding down the stairs with a couple of books in his hands. "Bobby, this is Hale. She's gonna stay with us for a while?"

"Why?" he grumbled, staring at me.

_…dang idjits…just what we bloody need, another lost friggin soul here…bad enough I've got five cats trottin' round the place like they own it…Sam's bringing home strays…_

"Because Crowley nearly killed us trying to get to her," Dean advised him. "She knows the basics but needs someone to teach her the rest. Until then Sammy's up for protecting her."

"Did you give her the test?" Bobby asked.

_…ain't gonna have no dang demon in my house…_

I pulled my shirt up and showed Bobby my anti-possession tattoo. I had my doubts that it would work for me-being part demon and all but I read about it in a book a few months ago. "I do know a few things," I replied. "Sam, silver knife?" I asked him.

Sam handed me a silver knife and I shook myself out of my jacket so that I could cut my arm without getting blood on my clothes and prove I wasn't a shapeshifter. When I handed Sam the knife back, those chestnut eyes were stuck on the ugly scars on the inside of my wrist where I had tried to kill myself three years ago. Almost succeeded to if it wasn't for that damn hotel clerk. "Not a shapeshifter."

Then Bobby threw holy water in my face. I spat it out, "thanks."

"Can never be too careful," Bobby shrugged.

"She wants a shower," Rayne told Bobby, throwing my bag on the table.

"Upstairs," Bobby told me.

I nodded my thanks and grabbed my bag before heading upstairs. On my way past the liquor cabinet I grabbed a bottle of Jack and bounded up the stairs.

_…she's got demon wings…_

I paused for a second and struggled to sift through the noise-it was Dylan Singer. I waited for her to speak again but Sam continued to talk so I continued back up the stairs until I found the bathroom. Cracking open the lid of the whisky bottle I threw my head back and downed as much as I could before I felt my stomach react and my throat burn. I groaned and shook my head to clear it before sitting the bottle on the bench.

I stripped off all of my dirty clothes before turning the shower on. Whilst I was waiting for the shower to warm up I downed some more whisky, I got in the shower letting the hot liquid wash off all the crud and the filth and the stale alcohol. I hated living like this, no friends, no home, no family, all because one demon couldn't keep his dick in his pants. I had plans when I was little, I was gonna have a job, a house, a car, I'd love someone and we'd have kids and grow old and fat together. Nowhere in my life plans did I have written in be hunted down by egotistical demon bastards who killed everyone I ever got close to.

"Hale?" Sam called out, knocking on the door. "You ok?"

I sighed, starting to lather shampoo into my hair. "I've better Sam."

"Dean and Rayne have gone out to grab some food," Sam told me. "When you're done Bobby thinks it will be a good idea to start you on some research."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

Silence.

"I guess I see a lot of me in you," he admitted.

I snorted. "Sure you do Sam."

I'm sure he wants a lot of him in me too.

"What is Dylan?" I asked him.

Sam sighed. "Dylan's an angel."

I laughed. The water running over my body, the soap in my eyes was nothing compared to the joke Sam just told me. "Yeah and angel-and I'm the Virgin Mary."

"If demons and shapeshifters and ghosts are real, why aren't angels?" Sam questioned, deflecting my less than valid argument. Bastard had a point.

"Ok so why is an angel winging it as Bobby's kid?" I asked.

"Opportunity," Sam shrugged. "Hale?"

"Yeah, Sam?" I frowned.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me.

"No Sam," I sighed, downing some more whisky. "I've got everything I need, right here." I lifted up the bottle of whisky and stared at the black label. There was nothing more tragic than that statement.

I really was nothing but a mongrel stray.


	4. Four

**++++++I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester by bestest BAMF ++++++**

**Four**

I'd been at Bobby's for just over a week now splitting my time between studying, learning how to fight properly and drinking myself into a coma every night much to Sam's annoyance. He nagged me so much that I stopped smoking but drinking was the vice I was unwilling to give up.

The following morning after I arrived, Dean and Rayne took off to chase up some leads on a hunt, it was a couple of days afterwards that Dylan and Bobby left to join them-something about a group of demons plaguing the town. Bobby would have stayed behind with me but Sam stuck his hand up for that babysitting job. I think the poor boy actually liked my company next to that damn cat Lancelot that seemed to follow him around anywhere he went. I knew what Bobby meant by the cats ruling the roost.

"So what's on the schedule today Yoda?" I asked Sam, sorting through the tomes of knowledge I was sure was worth more than anything I had ever owned-which wasn't much. He'd been up late last night, I was pretty sure he had carried me up to Bobby's study upstairs after I passed out and tucked me in like a good little girl.

"Hale-can you read my mind?" Sam suddenly asked me, the question coming out of nowhere. He folded his arms and leant against Bobby's desk waiting for an answer.

I laughed. "What makes you think I can read your mind?"

"Something Dylan said," Sam confessed. "When you got here she told me that she could feel you scratching around in there."

"Will she tell?" I asked.

Sam laughed. "No. I told Dylan that I knew what you were-she took it pretty well considering who you are."

I sighed. "Sam-I drink because I can hear people's thoughts-it started when I was thirteen so I started drinking when I was fourteen. By all rights I should be dead by now but this blood," I waved my arm in his face, "stops me from dying. I drink and I smoke and I pick fights with anything and everything in the hopes that one day something will kill me." A little dramatic I know but it's the plain honest to God truth.

Sam paused. "So spending your whole life as a human liquor store is preferable than learning how to control your abilities?" he frowned.

I laughed. "Oh Sam Winchester, everything sounds so easy when you say it," I grumbled.

He stared at me-pulling off what I would consider to be the perfect bitch face-and cleared his throat. "I know a lot actually. When I was six months old a demon called Azazel came into my nursery, killed our mum and bled in my mouth."

"A demon bled in your mouth?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"To test me," Sam told me. "And others like me. The demon blood gave us special powers, Azazel was testing us-seeing which of us was strong enough to open the Devil's Gates." I cocked my head to the side, I had no idea what the Devil's Gates were, it was so obvious that I was a rookie in this world. "I died trying to stay alive but Dean sold his soul to bring me back and the gates were opened. A demon called Lilith was let out and she was the one that was holding Dean's contract. We tried to kill her but she killed Dean instead."

"But Dean's alive," I frowned, closing the book I had partially opened.

"An angel called Castiel brought him back," Sam continued. "Then Lilith started to break the sixty-six seals that held Lucifer in his cage." I was kind of growing impatient but I stood in silence and listened. "My psychic powers that I got from Azazel worked better when I drank demon blood."

"Can you still do all that?" I asked him. "Use your psychic powers I mean?"

"If I drank demon blood," Sam answered. "A demon called Ruby was prepping me to kill Lilith and free Lucifer and I did."

So that explained why he had looked guilty when I mentioned him sending Lucifer back to the cage. I could tell the look of a man who was worried that he would fall off the wagon and Sam had that look on his face. "Aren't you worried that you'll fall back into that?" I asked. "You ask me if I've thought about controlling my abilities so I'll tell you now that I have but it would mean that I'm accepting that part of Crowley that I don't want to accept. He's followed me around since I was a kid and killed everyone who ever took an interest in me."

"That's bullshit," Sam laughed. "They could help you fight him. Crowley's got tricks up his sleeve that make him a pompous ass."

I laughed. "You really don't like Crowley do you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "He's a jerk. And no matter what Dean and I do to try and fry his ass he just keeps coming back every time." He folded his arms and stared at me, "so what's it gonna be? Keep drinking? Or cold turkey?"

I sighed. "You can't expect me to just go cold turkey Sam. I've been doing this since I was fourteen, that's eight years of drinking."

"So we'll ween you off," he suggested.

I paused.

No one had really given me reason to try something like this before. I still didn't believe in knights in shining armour or random acts of kindness but Sam was doing a really impressive job of convincing me otherwise. "I'll do it."

Sam grinned. "That's awesome Hale."

I smiled nervously. "You say that but remember how awesome it is when I'm screaming at you and everyone else for being too loud."

Sam chuckle and leant forward to brush a finger against my eye, the bruise had all but vanished over the past couple of days. "You do know how gorgeous you are right?" he pointed out. "Underneath all the alcohol and grime you're stronger then you think."

Doing what I'd wanted to do since the moment I saw him, I decided to kiss him. I leant forward and planted my lips against Sam's-it was just a peck but Sam put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me back for the complete opposite of a peck.

I fumbled around blindly until I was able to push Sam's unbuttoned flannel shirt off his shoulders as he worked on my own clothing. Just as I had managed to get his singlet off Sam pushed me up against the bookcase and cupped my breast with one hand and my ass with the other, all the while he continued kissing me. He pulled me into him, I could feel his erection through the denim of his jeans. "Little fast?" I managed to ask him with a gasp.

Sam pulled back a little but I just laughed and went back to kissing him. I ripped my shirt off and he rotated us, moving me against the hard wood of Bobby's desk, using his arm to push everything off the desk with a resounding crash at the same time. He leant over me, I was more than happy to accommodate him whilst he kissed me and explored my mouth. Sam reach down and unzipped my jeans as I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. I licked my lips but he caught my tongue and slipped his in past my soft, red lips.

"WHAT IN BLAZES DO THE TWO OF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Bobby suddenly roared from the entrance way of the kitchen.

Sam and I jumped away like teenagers busted with drugs that they shouldn't have had. I grabbed for my shirt and pulled it on as just as Dean, Rayne and Dylan came in each grinning. "Sorry Bobby," I gasped before running out like a coward.


	5. Five

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to my friend Jazzy-Winchester ++++++**

**Five**

Sitting there on the edge of the junkyard I couldn't help but think how right Sam actually was. There was no reason apart from fear of trying to learn to control my abilities-this would mean that I had no reason to hide from people when I was angry because nothing could get away from me.

I sat on the bonnet of a wrecked and rusty car for an hour or so before Sam came and found me. "I'm sorry if I you into trouble with Bobby," I mumbled when he sat down beside me. "And for running away like a coward."

Sam shook his head. "It's ok. Bobby was only worried about his desk being solid. Dean and Rayne stayed quiet which is good considering I saw them having sex on the kitchen bench a few weeks ago."

I pulled my knees up underneath my chin and hugged them.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Sam told me.

Those were the words I was regretting the most. I shook my head. "Please don't be sorry Sam," I whispered, fear littered through my voice. "Please…I couldn't take it if you did. You're the first person in a long history of penultimate dicks that has actually stuck by me and wanted a little more than just to get laid. I don't want you to be sorry."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I was worried there for a second."

I looked at him with a smile. "What's for lunch?" I asked him, desperately trying to change the subject.

Sam held up the keys to the impala. "There's an abandoned granary in Tippecanoe County, Indiana, it's about a thirteen hour drive-locals stay away from it because apparently it's haunted but I thought it would be a good place to practice. Then you've only got me to yell at for being too loud."

I hadn't known the Winchester's for very long but I knew that Dean was in love with two things-Rayne and the impala. "You're gonna steal Dean's car?" I laughed.

"Not steal," Sam argued. "Just borrow it. It's either that or Rayne's mustang and I'm not suicidal." He got off the bonnet, "Dean and Rayne have hit they hay, Dylan's off with Cas and Bobby's gone out to see a friend, they won't notice us gone until later." He looked at me. "You coming? Our stuff's in the car."

I got off the car silently and followed Sam to the impala that was parked behind the house. I kinda felt bad for hijacking Dean's car but Sam was willing to help me. "Isn't Dean gonna be mad cause you're stealing his car?" I inquired.

"He'll get over it," Sam grinned.

I sat silently in the car and waited until we were far enough away from Bobby's before choosing to say anything. "How exactly do you plan on helping me control my demon powers Sam? Surely Crowley's got me low-jacked or something so that when I use my powers he'll sense them."

Sam shrugged. "We'll-it's like muscle, yeah?"

"I guess," I frowned. "You honestly have no idea do you?"

He laughed. "No. I guess not. But we can't try it back at Bobby's because Rayne can see angel and demons wings so the more you embrace your demon side the more she'll be able to see your wings."

I paused. "You mentioned earlier that Rayne hates Crowley…why?"

"Crowley got her addicted to his blood," Sam confessed. "Screwed her up royally. Had her believing that Dean was against her and that Dylan hated her. She went full red eyes on us a couple months back-that's how much blood she'd consumed."

I sighed. Well that explained a lot. I probably should have done a background check on these people before I hooked up with them-A fallen angel-check. Two previous demon blood addicts-check. A redneck with a drinking problem-check. A hunter with family issues-check. Jesus, maybe I was better off on my own but if I hadn't gone with Sam I don't think I'd be brave enough to do what I was planning on doing.

"Hale?" Sam called out.

"Huh?" I frowned, turning to look at him. "Sorry Sam-I was thinking about something."

Sam reached over and rubbed my wrist making me realise that I wasn't wearing anything to cover up the scars. "Wanna tell me what you did?" he asked in a gentle tone.

I sighed. "Not really Sam but I suppose if you spilled your guts about your demon blood addiction and letting Lucifer out of the cage I should probably spill my guts." I shifted in my seat and pulled my legs up so my head was resting on my knees. "Was in a hotel a couple of years ago, just escaped by the hair on my neck from a trap that Crowley had orchestrated. A nice elderly couple who took me in and I stayed for a couple days-nice warm bed, warm food, and a hot shower. Crowley shows up, turns out they were possessed by some of his boys. I got out and when I found a place to crash for the night I decided that that was it. No more. I really don't need to go into the gory details. They're ugly and I wish they would just go away. It's just another reminder of my failure. If I'd succeeded you wouldn't be running around behind Dean's back trying to teach me to be an abomination."

I had to confess, it was pretty unusual having someone put so much faith in me after only knowing me for a week. It was hard to tell if Sam had an agenda or not. When you've lived a screwed up life like I've done people have to work hard to earn your trust but for some reason I just seem to be able to trust Sam.

"How did you find out about Crowley being your father?" Sam asked me.

"He told me," I shrugged. "Just as he set my foster mother on fire-said something about making a perfect demon that's immune to salt, holy water, devil's traps and Latin. My foster sister Rose managed to get Chloe and me out of the window before the house exploded. I was a few weeks off fourteen."

"And he made you watch?" Sam asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"It's not the first time I watched someone die," I replied. "Most of my foster homes burnt down under mysterious circumstances and for a while they thought it was me doing it but they watched me and studied me-even kept me in some locked psych ward for a few days whilst everyone back home burnt to death." I sighed and leant forward to turn the radio on.

Sam patted my knee with a soft smile on his face before turning his attention back to the road.


	6. Six

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester ++++++**

**Six**

Nothing happened between Sam and me over the next three weeks that we lived in the abandoned granary in Tippecanoe County apart from a packed schedule of studying and trying to get a grasp on my abilities. Coming down from the years of alcohol consumption I have to say was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Sam had to lock me in a changing room for a few days until I calmed down at one point, he wasn't in favor of having random objects thrown at him because I wanted a drink as all I could hear was his voice in my head. I know now that these past few weeks can't have been easy for Sam, one night I caught him playing with his cell phone-he had a number of missed calls from Dean, Rayne, Dylan, Bobby and even Cas the angel whom I had yet to meet. He had a lot when he checked them at night when he turned his phone on. He was risking a lot helping me and I was so grateful once I realized it.

The morning that he let me out, Sam found me curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the room bleeding from my ears and my nose, he wanted to take me to the hospital but I didn't to. Everything became much easier after that.

It was strange, one month after meeting Sam in a bar I felt like a new person. I even had some kind of color to my skin, I no longer looked like a vampire, and the dark rings underneath my eyes were gone.

Sam came back from town one morning with breakfast and a possible job for us to work on in Nashville which was a seven hour drive away. According to the papers, single women in their late twenties were being found with their hearts ripped out from inside a locked apartment. I was actually excited about the prospect of working my very first job as a hunter and Sam wanted to test me out in the real world to make sure I was road worthy enough. This meant that I needed to get photos for a fake ID and a monkey suit for when we posed as the FBI.

I didn't realize how good Sam was at actually sorting out fake ID's.

Naughty boy.

The plan was to drive through the evening, get a hotel room and start working in the morning. I was far too excited to realize that the further we drove back into civilization, the more I was starting to hear.

"I'm pulling over," Sam announced when he saw me fidgeting in the front seat, head going back and forth whenever a car went past. My protests went unnoticed whilst Sam pulled into a gas station diner and got out to get some food.

I got out of the car, my legs were cramped for sitting in the car for four hours straight although Sam never seemed to have a problem with it at all. It showed how much travelling he really did with Dean.

"Drink?" Sam asked, cutting into my thought processes. I turned and took the bottle of water out of his hand with a smile. "I thought water would be better than all the crap we've been having over the past couple of weeks."

"What you call crap I call meals," I replied. "What's with the book?" I asked him when I saw that Sam was holding a red journal.

"Well every hunter has a journal," Sam answered. "It's where they right information about the things they research or the things that they come across when they hunt. Dean and I inherited our dads, Rayne got a journal like this from Dylan, and even Bobby has one. It's a hunter thing. I thought I'd get this for you as a present for your first hunt." He held it out to me and waited for me to take it.

When I opened I smiled, one side of the page was ruled and the other was blank leaving room for pictures-I had always been good at drawing and sketching things since I always had a lot of time on my hands. "Thanks Sam."

"So I got a couple of burgers," Sam told me, changing the subject, "didn't know what you wanted so I got you the lot-sorry I didn't get onion-used to ordering everything without it since Rayne doesn't like onion."

I shrugged and took the burger from him. We leant up against the impala and ate in piece whilst I struggled to maintain the crappy wall that I had built over the past few weeks. Occasionally a thought would get in like some truckie wonder what pie they had at the station or a woman screaming about her kids but the thought that hit me the most was Sam just sitting there with me thinking how normal, how high school this was to be hanging out with a girl he actually liked but worried I didn't like him back.

"Sam?" I sighed, finishing up with the last of my burger.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I like you too, Sam," I announced, a flicker of a smirk in the corner of my mouth.

Sam's jaw dropped. "You heard that?"

I shrugged. "Wall's holding but some crap's leaking through."

He threw the rest of his burger away and grabbed at me to kiss me.

Any act of decency that existed was now long gone. I wanted him so bad that I didn't care where the hell we did it as long as we did.

Sam pulled open the back door of the impala and we both sort fell down on the leather seats whilst he ripped off my shirt. I swear I heard a button hit the window but I didn't care. As he kissed me, we both struggled to get me out of my boots and my jeans but eventually the task was completed, him only stopping to smirk at my red panties before pulling them off.

I reached down to unzip his jeans so that I was able to sneak my hand in past his boxers and start stroking up and down the length of his shaft. Sam's moan set my blood on fire giving me that final push of courage that I needed to go over the edge. He pushed his jeans down just past his knees, lips never leaving mine the whole time, eyes focused on me.

An animalistic guttered growl escaped his throat making me whimper before Sam pushed me down on the seat so that he could flick off the rest of his clothing. He spread my legs just enough so that I had no trouble in accommodating him and as he bent over me to kiss me he slipped inside.

I cried out in both surprise and a slight bit of pain, it had certainly been a while since I'd had sex with anyone because they usually ended up dead so I just stopped altogether.

The only sound I could hear was the sound of flesh and groans with the occasional truck or car speeding past. But neither of us were focused on that at all.

I hit my head on the door when Sam flicked a tongue across my nipple, sending shivers down my spine. The pain dulled and edged away quicker than it came. I wrapped my legs around Sam, pulling him further inside me as he fucked me. My ears were buzzing and my vision was blurry, I truly struggled to focus on anything but Sam who was just deliciously sinful.

Sam's thrusts grew wilder and faster for a moment before he slammed himself home, exploding inside me. I could feel him as he emptied himself only to let out some kind of pathetic strangled cry when he left me.

"That wasn't really how I wanted that to go," Sam mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as it's with you-who cares?"

Sam pulled me down against him when I tried to sit up and kissed my head. "I like you Hale, I really, really do. And it's been a long time since I've liked anyone."

I twirled a strand of his hair around my finger and giggled to myself wondering how many women actually get to run their hands through their lover's hair. "I wanna stay like this…" I whispered.

Sam shook his head. "Case to solve…but if it's any consolation, I want to stay like this too."

"Can we?" I asked. "Just for ten minutes?"

Sam grinned like a fool. "Sure," he smiled.

I closed my eyes and put my head against his chest, finger tracing the tattoo he had. There was safety in these arms and I wanted to stay here forever.


	7. Seven

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and her awesome FF Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Seven**

Sam was still asleep the next morning when I slipped into the shitty bathroom to have a shower with low pressure semi-hot water. It should have bothered me that this was another shitty hotel room in a long line of shitty hotels but I was with Sam so it didn't really matter where I was.

When I got out of the shower Sam was flicking through the TV channels looking for something to watch. He grinned when he saw me and stood up. After we'd checked in at the hotel Sam and I had spent a rather pleasurable couple of hours between the sheets before I fell asleep in the nook of his arm. "I didn't want to wake you," I smiled nervously, kissing him quickly.

Sam grabbed me and pulled me in for a deep kiss before he let me go. "You should have, I would have enjoyed having a shower with you."

I smirked before I dumped my bag on the table and fished out some clothes to wear. It would be nice to wear something that wasn't grungy and black because to be honest it wasn't me. I was used to wearing vibrant skirts with my dusty brown boots and a crinkled shirts that made me look like a gypsy.

Sam laughed at me when he saw what I had picked out. "We need to find you a suit or something for when we go visit the corner."

I grinned. "Well-I had a thought so I was messing around on Google a few days ago, suit pants, boots and a shirt with a jacket over the top-nothing too hey look at me. But we still need to organize my ID."

"I'm gonna go have a shower," Sam smiled, slipping into the bathroom.

Once I was dressed, I sat down at the table and started looking through John Winchester's journal. I couldn't believe how well kept it was, there was so much information on everything and anything-demons, shapeshifters, vampires, ghosts. I lifted the journal up to get a better look at the picture of a wendigo when something dropped out. It was a photo of Sam and Dean with their dad. I slipped the photo back into the journal before I got up and rattled through my bag looking for the one photo that I had of me with my mother. I was only a tiny little pink bundle wrapped up in a light pink blanket and my mother was holding me, she looked kind of out of it but it was the only photo I had of her.

There was also another photo of me when I was seven, I was in the park wearing a pale yellow sun dress with no shoes and my blonde hair in a mess of tangles and knots around my head. I had a flower in my hands and was smiling at whoever was taking to picture. I slipped them both in the sleeve of my new journal and picked up a pen to write my name inside.

Property of Melinda Hale Winters

555-285-698

I sat the pen down with a smile when Sam came out of the shower. "Better?" I asked him.

Sam nodded. He grabbed his jacket and the keys to the impala before he kissed me again. "Let's go get your photo taken so that we can visit the coroner."

I jumped out of my seat and went after Sam only to slam straight into his back when he stopped dead. "Damn it!" I cursed. "Sam?"

"Ah-hi Dean," Sam gulped.

I stuck my head around Sam's frame to spy Rayne's mustang parked directly behind the impala. "Oh bloody hell," I whispered when I saw Dean practically seething as he stood there with Rayne.

Silently Dean pushed past Sam and me with Rayne following close behind him. He snatched the keys off Sam and shoved them in his pocket before turning to face his brother. "What the hell were you thinking Sam?" he snapped. "Running off like that? You've got some nerve Sam! We've been worried sick about you."

"Dean let me explain!" Sam objected.

Dean shook his head. "You don't get to explain Sam! Not after you took off for a month with a chick you barely even know in my goddamn car!" He tapped his finger up against Sam's chest, "you've done some stupid things in your life but this? Sam you have a lot of make up for!"

"How did you even find us?" Sam asked him.

Dean growled at him. "We came here working a job and found the impala parked here when we checked in. You had your cell turned off Sam! Not even Cas or Dylan could find you? What would have happened if Crowley found you with her and killed you? You're not thinking with your head Sam!"

"Don't be mad at him!" I cried out, standing in front of Sam.

"You stay out of this Hale!" Dean growled at me, his face almost as dark as the carpet underneath my feet. "Don't stick your nose in what you don't know!"

"I know enough!" I yelled back.

Sam squeezed my shoulder gently. "It's ok, Hale."

Rayne's eyes flickered between the two of us, she seemed a little focused on the area behind my back but after a few seconds she turned her focus back to us. "It was easier to clean her up and teach her by yourself wasn't it?" she asked Sam, understanding splashed all through her voice. "You look a lot better, Hale."

Sam nodded. "I didn't have you all breathing down my neck. She's actually gotten pretty good. This was gonna be her first case."

"Yeah I'll bet you were teaching her how to hunt down those evil sons of bitches," Dean scoffed. He looked at the two of us. "We'll work this case. Rayne you work with Sam and I'll look after Hale."

Sam laughed. "Dean I'm not a child. I'll take Hale."

"I'll look after Hale!" Rayne snapped at the two. "Listen to the two of you! Seriously! Poor girl has Crowley chasing after her for whatever cursed reason and you two are squabbling like children!" She grabbed my arm before I had a chance to object. "We past a photo place a few streets away. We'll also organize a monkey suit for you. Hunters requirement, we've all gotta have one," she added when she saw me groan. "Hale and me will take the latest crime scene, talk to the locals. You two hit the morgue."

"We'll meet up at the diner next block over at lunch time," Dean told Rayne, "and trade information."

"Say goodbye Sam," Rayne told me.

"Bye Sam," I smiled, leaving the boys to argue whilst Rayne had a huge grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked her.

"Dean was like a neurotic mother hen the whole time you two were gone," she laughed. "You'll be good for Sam, he usually skulks around with his little bitch-faces and his huh's and unbelievable Maybelline hair."

I burst out laughing when we got into the car.

Rayne may have looked like a biker chick who would stab you first than ask your name after but she was actually pretty alright in my books. I was looking forward to working with her.


	8. Eight

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Eight**

Rayne caste a sideways glance at me and slapped my hand as I fidgeted with the sleeve of my crisp new pantsuit I was wearing. "Stop fidgeting because the locals will make you, Hale."

"Yeah thanks, Rayne," I grumbled when the two of us got out of the mustang. "I don't know about this Rayne."

She winked at me. "We'll bail the second anything seems fishy," she assured me, straightening her jacket up. Rayne's eyes fell on the nearest officer and she zoned in on him like a Black Hawk Helicopter. Following her lead I pulled out my fake badge and held it open when Rayne did. "I'm Agent Dixon," she announced before motioning to me, "and this is Agent Grimes, we heard you guys might have a possible serial killer on your hands."

The officer handed a board over to a CSU guy and took his hat off with a deep, worried sigh. "Single women, all late twenties killed from the inside of the apartment with no evidence of a break in? You bet your ass," he told us. "But I don't think you two are hear about that, you should be down at the Vanderbilt Psychiatric Hospital. The latest victim, Sasha Hill, her daughter Ebony-Rose witnessed the whole thing-she was muttering something about a man appearing like a ghost."

"Do you mind if we check the scene first?" Rayne asked him.

"Be my guest," he shrugged. He lifted a walkie-talkie up to his lips and told his men that two 'FBI chicks' were coming in before we were allowed to proceed.

"Little girl says the guy appears and disappears likes ghost," Rayne repeated. "What do we need?"

"EMF?" I answered.

Rayne nodded. "We'll have to come back tonight, I was fixing my EMF when Dean found this job for us."

"There's one in the impala," I replied.

We flashed our badges again when the tech let us into the tiny two bedroom apartment. As soon as I crossed the threshold I could smell the stench of day old blood waft through the apartment. When we got to the bedroom to see the large circle of sticky, partially dried blood on the floor I felt everything I ate that morning rise up out of my stomach.

Rayne shoved a glass of water in my face with a smile. "I keep forgetting you're not from a family of hunters."

I gulped the water as Rayne made some sarcastic comment to the techs about a green rookie. Whilst she talked with the techs I made myself a few notes about the scene, no sulfur smell meant there were no demons thank god but it could mean it was anything really.

Once we were done with the crime scene Rayne drove us to the Vanderbilt Psychiatric Hospital, a couple of blocks away. The officer back at the crime scene had apparently called ahead so when we arrived the receptionist pointed us right to Doctor Walter Brown who was in charge of Ebony until social services came for her. I got nervous when he mentioned social services but they both ignored me and continued to talk as we passed the day room.

"Ok Miss Winters it's time for your session with Doc Stone," an orderly announced in a sing song voice from my right.

My head spun around faster than it should have been able to, probably getting whiplash at the same time. My eyes fell upon a woman sitting in a wheelchair staring out the window with a sort of focus that one only got when they were so drugged up they didn't know up from down. I stepped into the day room, splitting from Rayne and the doctor to follow the orderly as he pushed the blonde woman with the vacant, pale green eyes towards another nurse. She looked like a dead ringer of the woman in the photo from when I was a baby except she didn't look like her mind was there at all. I pulled out my badge and waited for the orderly to come back empty handed before I flashed it in his face. "Agent Grimes, FBI-what can you tell me about that woman-" I paused, staring at his nametag, "-Jerry?"

He stared at me for a few seconds and shook his head. "Sorry-you just look so much like her-That's Diana Winters, she's been here about twenty plus years."

I waited, folding my arms, expecting more information.

He cleared his throat. "I don't really know much about her but what I do know is that the police found her in her apartment trying to cut her own baby out of her stomach claiming it was the spawn of the devil." He folded his arms and shifted a little, "she doesn't say much besides a couple of names every now and then-Crowley and Melinda."

I lashed out and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to her!"

He tried to pull his arm from me but I wasn't letting go. "Lady, let go!" he gasped.

"Agent Grimes!" Rayne shouted from behind me. "Let the poor orderly go," she ordered, pealing my fingers from his arm one-by-one. "Don't make me write you up," she warned me.

"I'll be back later," I warned him as Rayne dragged me out.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Rayne snapped when we got back into the mustang. "You could have blown our cover! Damn it Hale! That orderly was about to call security!"

I slumped down in the seat and folded my arms against my chest. The police and the sisters at the home had always told me that my mother was dead and here I find her alive and in a mental hospital six states over from where I grew up. Was I born in Nashville and moved or was she moved?

Fate really had it in for me.

"Hale!" Rayne snapped, pushing me lightly in my seat.

I snapped around to her. "What?"

Rayne stared at me. "Hale you could have blown our cover. Why?"

"My mother is in that place!" I yelled back at her. "That woman that he was working with! Her name is Diana Winters-she's my mother!"

Rayne froze. "You said your mother was dead...why?"

I pushed open the mustang door and jumped out before Rayne could stop me. She got out and stared at me over the roof. "Hale where are you going?" she yelled out at me.

"Public records!" I yelled back formulating a plan.

Rayne obviously knew where I was going with this. "I'll take you!" she called out, drawing me back to the mustang. "I didn't need lunch anyway," she sighed.


	9. Nine

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Nine**

Sam and Dean found the two of us in a dank, dark basement underneath town hall a couple hours later bringing lunch at the same time. I was sitting on the floor whilst Rayne sat at the table with a couple of boxes of files between the two of us.

"What have you found?" Dean asked Rayne, kissing her on the top of the head and putting our lunch on the table. "Got worried when you didn't come meet up with us."

"Well we went to the crime scene earlier and got directed to the local hospital to speak to the doctor about the last vic's daughter who witnessed the whole thing," Rayne sprouted off. "Hale almost blew our cover accosting an orderly."

"What?" Dean growled. He turned to Sam with an 'I told you so' look on his face but didn't say anything. "How?"

Sam picked up a sheet of paper and frowned. "What's this got to do with babies born in the early ninety's?"

I looked up at Sam. "Whilst Rayne was talking with the doctor about Ebony I heard an orderly talking to a patient, telling her that it was time for her session. He called her Miss Winters."

Dean scoffed. "Just because he called her Miss Winters doesn't mean she's your mother," he told me.

"I'd be thinking the same way," I declared, picking myself up off the floor, "if he hadn't told me that she'd been there for twenty years after being declared mentally unfit to stand trial for trying to cut her unborn baby out of her stomach and said child's name wasn't Melinda Winters." I slammed a sheet of paper down on the table in front of Dean. "Melinda Hale Winters, born October 31st 1989 by emergency surgery at Vanderbilt Children's Hospital, delivered two months early due to the fact that she almost killed the baby." I slammed another sheet of paper down on the table, "baby moved to Orangewood Children's Home in Orange, California on December 19th 1989. That's where I grew up until I almost got adopted. So it's not just a coincidence that this is happening. These women have only been dying like this for a month and that's how long it's been since I dropped off the radar which means it has to be Crowley. I have to speak to that woman!"

"You're name's Melinda?" was what Dean asked me.

I groaned in frustration. "Damn it Dean!"

Rayne and Sam spun around to look at me, amusement littered their faces.

Dean sighed. "Sammy-you work this with Hale. Rayne and I will work the other side of the case." He pointed at me, "but if you mess this up, so help me god it's back to Bobby's until you learn how to be a team player-got it?" he asked, giving Sam the keys to the impala.

I nodded. "Got it." I kept the file aside that I wanted to keep and started packing everything up to leave on the table for the clerk as we were instructed. Rayne and Dean slipped out leaving me and Sam alone who had a pretty concerned look on his face whilst he watched me.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

"Why would she cut me out?" I whispered. "Why would she try and kill me? I don't understand Sam. I was just a baby."

Sam came over and hugged me. "Look I can't give you an answer but I can help you get one. Maybe we can go and talk with this woman and she gives you the answers or we're gonna have to summon Crowley and get them off him."

I shook my head. "No. That man has caused so much death-I can't bare him hurting you." I broke away, grabbing my jacket and the file which I slipped in the back of my pants, Sam laughed at me as I tried walking nonchalantly out of the front doors.

We made our way back to the hospital and spoke to a different nurse about seeing Diane Winters. The nurse made a bigger fuss about Diane not having any visitors at all apart from her brother once or twice a year when she took them to her room. The door to the room was open allowing the patients to walk in and out as they pleased, Diane was sitting in her chair by the window staring vacantly into nothing.

Once the nurse left us, I knelt down in front of Diane and took her fragile hand in mine. "Diane?" I whispered, the name feeling weird on my lips but not as weird as calling her mum would sound. "Diane…my name is Melinda…do you recognize me?"

Her eyes flickered over my face and a shadow of panic descended on her. "You…look like him…Crowley…"

"That's who I need to talk to you about," I spoke. "Crowley…why is he chasing me? What does he want with me? What did he do to you?"

She laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh or an angry one, it was…for a lack of a better word-demented. "Blood…" she whispered. "Came to me…night…made me drink…raped me."

"Why?" I asked. I could sense Sam behind me, he was worried, his thoughts were leaking through my barrier and he was doing everything he could to hold himself back. "What was his purpose? I have to know."

"Demon spawn!" she snarled, reaching out quicker than I could stop her and slashing something sharp straight across my face. I fell back on the floor, a warm wet substance rolling down my face. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" She launched herself out of the chair with strength I didn't think would be possible for someone in her condition and tried to stab me with a scalpel.

"HELP!" Sam roared, grabbing Diane off me when she slashed me across the stomach. He ripped the scalpel out of her hands just as several orderlies came running in.

"Kill her!" she screamed at me as the orderlies struggled to strap her to the bed. "He's got plans for her! Kill her!"

Sam picked me up off the floor and checked the cut on my stomach. "It's shallow but it will need stiches," he told me. "We better get out of here before they call the police," he murmured just loud enough so I could hear whilst the orderlies went to drug Diane. Same steered me out of the room, I looked back trying to process what had just happened but the only thing I could come up with was that she'd ruined my new shirt.


	10. Ten

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Ten**

I woke up a couple hours later lying in our bed in the hotel room with the cut on my cheek held together with butterfly clips and when I lifted up Sam's shirt that I was wearing I saw that the cut on my stomach stitched with a gauze over the top. I sat up as a set of loud footsteps belonging to Sam walked over to me, a glass of water in one hand and two pain killers in the other. "Did I faint?" I asked him, a blush spreading across my face.

He shook his head. "Not until I started stitching you up. Rayne and Dean went to grab some food and more pain killers." He handed me the water and tablets and waited for me to swallow them before he sat down beside me. "You ok?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Fine I guess."

Sam dug through his jacket pocket and held out a necklace. "Found this," he fidgeted, offering me up a necklace that had a single angel wing, a pentagram and a brown-yellow gemstone attached, "thought you might like it. The gemstone is fire agate. The woman told me it's supposed to have a deep calming energy that brings security and safety. Fire agate is supposed to strengthen fire base abilities. Apparently it's said to represent absolute perfection," he told me, putting the necklace around my neck.

I laughed. "I'm far from perfect Sam. I'm a half-breed demon with a mother who tried to kill me twice in my life. That's not perfection."

Sam cupped my face and kissed me. "It is to me Hale." He deepened the kiss, the only sound I could hear was the two of us gasping and pulling at each other. Eventually he pulled away and gently kissed my head. "Go have a shower, I'll join you in a minute," he smiled.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom just in time to hear Cyclone Rayne and Hurricane Dean burst into the room. I closed the door behind me, they were arguing about something-I mean really going at it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and gently touched the cut on my face just below my cheekbone.

I should have been upset about Diane attacking me but I wasn't. I was actually in a pretty good place right now…I looked down at the necklace that Sam had given me and I grinned like a bloody fool.

Not even Rayne and Dean arguing about finding panties in the back of the impala-oh wait. Shit! I cursed. I stuck my head partially out the door just in time.

"I knew you were a freaking player Dean Henry Winchester but seriously?" Rayne shouted. "Panties in the impala!"

"Jesus Rayne I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Dean argued back.

"Go to hell Dean!" Rayne yelled, slamming the door behind her. I heard the mustang take off a few moments later.

Sam laughed at him. "What the hell Dean? You two left to go get food and you come back yelling at each other. How did that happen?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Dean yelled. "I know no one who has red underwear with 'the devil made me do it' written across the ass."

I cleared my throat catching their attention. "Dean they're mine."

Dean stared at me. "The devil made me do it?" he asked, glancing back at Sam. "Makes sense, the devil rode Sam's ass and now Sam's riding yours."

Sam groaned. "Really Dean?"

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Sam.

Dean paused. "You didn't tell her that Lucifer wore you to the prom?"

I shook my head. "No-Sam didn't tell me-just that he freed Lucifer-nothing else-Sam…?" I watched him carefully. "What did he mean?"

Sam sighed. "I told you how I freed Lucifer?"

I nodded.

"I was his vessel," Sam confessed.

I took a small step back. "You were Lucifer's vessel?" I asked him. "Well-guess what they say about you boys is true. Anything big happening in this world and you Winchester's area always smack bang in the middle of it."

"Hale?" Dean frowned, looking away from him. "Can you put some pants on?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I announced. "Need to get some fresh air." I grabbed a skirt and my boots before quickly throwing them on, heading out the door. I had absolutely no idea where I was going but for the first time in a long time I actually felt safe walking out on my own wrapped up in Sam's over-sized shirt that could double as a dress.

Eventually I found myself a park where Rayne was sitting at a bench eating a burger. I called out of her and ran over to her to sit down. "First of all I wanna apologize about the underwear-they were mine."

"The devil made me do it?" she laughed. Rayne shook her head, "man I don't know what Dean will be more pissed about-the fact that Sam stole the impala or you two had sex in the back seat."

I laughed. "You should have seen his face."

Rayne grinned. "Guess I should go back and apologize."

"Let him stew," I shrugged.

The two of us sat there for a while chatting about random stuff, I asked a few questions about Dylan and Cas and Bobby and Rayne asked me about the hospital incident. I felt somewhat normal around these people.

Rayne was midway through a sentence when she stopped talking, as I looked up I could see three men standing there in the park staring at us. One of them was the orderly Jerry that I had accosted earlier and the other two were doctors. "Demons!" Rayne gasped. "Hale run!" she yelled.

The two of us jumped up and took off running back towards the mustang. As we approached the curb something grabbed Rayne and threw her straight into the mustang.

"This is getting tiring, luv," Crowley growled, appearing off to my right.

I froze.

"So you drop off the map for a month and then suddenly pop up to visit dear old mum," he smirked when I turned to him. He flicked my butterfly knife open and stared at Rayne, "not so hyped up on demon blood now are you, you little bitch?" he smirked.

Rayne picked herself up off the ground. "Go fuck yourself Crowley!" she snapped. "I warned you if I ever saw you again I would kill you."

"You first, luv," Crowley smirked, throwing my knife at Rayne.

"NO!" I screamed. I flung my hand out and the knife froze in midair just inches from Rayne's stomach.

Crowley laughed. "Now someone's been practicing." Then he sniffed me. "Naughty, Hale. Been sleeping around with the Jolly Green have we? Now that simple won't do. Come along like a good little girl."

"Drop dead!" I growled. I grabbed the knife out of the air and flung it back at Crowley. Rayne started the mustang and I jumped in the back seat before she sped off. "I can't bloody go anywhere!"

"What are you?" Rayne growled in the front seat. Her eyes flickered to the rear view mirror. "And don't lie to me-I can see your wings."

"Wings?!" I gasped. "I don't have wings!"

"You're a demon aren't you?" she asked me. "And don't lie to me. I can see your wings!"

I sighed. "I'm a half breed," I told her. "I'm part demon."

"Well that explains why Crowley wants you so bad," Rayne shrugged, taking the news much better than I had expected. "Come to think of it, he did say that he had other arrangements…" she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

I sighed and looked back at the park. I'd actually stopped something in midair without passing out, I grinned when Rayne stopped the car beside the impala. Inside the room I could hear Sam and Dean talking to two other people, one I recognized as Dylan, the other one had a graveled voice that I didn't know. This had to be Cas.

"Crowley's here!" Rayne growled, throwing back the hotel room door.

I walked in behind her only to be suddenly slammed up against the wall by Cas, a silver blade held up against my stomach and his hand around my throat.

"Cas!" Sam yelled. "Let her go!"

"She's a demon, Sam!" Cas shouted back. "Tell me what is your business with the Winchesters, demon. Who are you?"

"Hale!" I managed to cough.

"Cas let her go!" Rayne snapped. "She's only part demon, let her go!"

"Say again?" Dean yelled. He turned to Sam, "damn it Sammy! You can't be trusted to be out on your own-hooking up with another black eyed bitch!"

Sam lashed out at Dean, clocking him right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Cas, let her go," Dylan whispered in Cas's ear. "She's not gonna hurt anyone."

Dean picked himself up off ground, rubbing his jaw. "Sit down!" he yelled at me, pointing to the bed. "Start explaining!"

I sighed and sat down.

Where to begin?


	11. Eleven

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Eleven**

_Rose, Chloe and I were walking home from school one afternoon almost a week before my fourteenth birthday. I was happy living with the Mitchell's, Jenna and Leo Mitchell were just the parents that I wanted. It was the first time I had ever felt stable in the fifteen homes I had been moved to since I was born. They were in the process of adopting me which was the best birthday present that I could ever hope for. _

_I loved being the middle sister between Rose and Chloe, at sixteen Rose always thought she knew better and at Seven, Chloe naturally wanted to argue with everything that Rose did to her. According to the psychologist I was seeing due to being a foster child it was normal sibling behavior. _

_Rose pulled her house keys out of her messenger bad and unlocked the door, letting us both in. _

_"MUM!" Chloe yelled, dropping her bag and shoes before running into the lounge room. "WE'RE HOME!"_

_"She's such a dork," Rose grumbled. "You gonna come out with me night to hang with the boys?" she asked me. _

_I shrugged. "Sure." I dropped my bag on the ground beside Chloe's and went into the kitchen, looking for a snack. Once I had an apple and a can of soda, I made my way into the lounge room humming the theme to the latest Green Day song._

_"MELINDA!" Jenna's muffled screams tore through my oblivious line of thought. _

_I froze and looked up to see a man wearing a dark suit with a blood red silk tie standing behind my foster parents who were tied to two of the kitchen chair. "Mum? Dad?" I whispered, dropping the apple on the floor. It rolled underneath the chairs and came to a stop at his feet. I stepped back and hit a hard chest behind me, someone grabbed my arms and forced me to sit down on the couch in front of my parents. _

_"Hello Melinda," the man spoke. He was British. "Do you like to be called Melinda or is it Hale?"_

_"Hale," I whispered. "I prefer Hale." I looked around, fear in my voice. "Mum? Dad?" I cried, tears pouring down my face. My head shot to the side when I heard Rose screaming as she was dragged down the stairs but another man in a suit. "What's going on?"_

_Rose was thrown down on the couch beside me, a bruise was forming on her face, Chloe was thrown down on my other side. _

_"My name is Crowley," the man told me. He came out from behind my foster parents and knelt down in front of me. "And it's taken me long time to find you again. The human foster system is a right mess." He took my hands and smiled. "You're a very special girl, I've invested a lot in you."_

_I pulled my hands out of his. "Let my mum and dad go," I whispered. "You're hurting them!"_

_He chuckled. "Oh dove, I am only just beginning to hurt them. Rose luv, would you come here?" He offered his hand to Rose and she took it, her eyes completely black like I've never seen before._

_Rose stood. "She's a whiny little thing isn't she?" she asked, staring at me. "Thinks she's the shit." She raised her hand and slapped me straight across the face._

_"Rose!" Crowley snapped. "Don't hurt the merchandise, she's a rare gem-the only one that's the survived the process. I will not have her harmed!" He slapped Rose across the face. "If you have any reservations about the pain I will put you through if you harm her believe me I will peal your skin of strip by strip whilst you're trapped inside that meat suit!"_

_Rose rubbed her face. _

_Crowley handed Rose a curved knife by the hilt. "Now speaking of pealing, start pealing the skin off their bones strip by strip."_

_"NO!" I screamed, jumping up. _

_Crowley pushed me back down on the chair. "Oh no, dove. You will sit and watch. I've created the perfect asset, immune to salt, holy water, devil's traps, Latin. When did your abilities start Hale?" he asked me. _

_I looked around him as Rose leant over Jenna's torso and cut open her shirt as tears ran down her face. "Rose! Don't hurt her!" I screamed. My screams fell on deaf ears as Rose sliced the blade across Jenna's stomach in two parallel lines. Jenna screamed underneath her mouth guard as Rose worked away at pealing the first strip of flesh from her stomach. _

_"When did they start?" Crowley asked again._

_"Twelve months ago!" I screamed. _

_Crowley smirked. "Well done, dove." He shoved his hands in his pocket, "do you know what you are?" he asked me. _

_I shook my head. _

_"You're demon," he smirked. "One of us." Crowley waved his arm around indicating to the men and women in the house. "I've put a lot of effort into you, Hale. Then your bitch of a mother tried to kill you I lost track of you. There were elven other children but one by one they've died, burnt out from the inside and exploded in a shower of chunky red soup."_

_I glanced over at Rose who was halfway through cutting off another strip of skin. Chloe was screaming for her mummy beside me._

_Crowley walked over to Leo and patted his shoulder. "Your daughter is very annoying," he told him. "But if she's going to scream then we might as well give her something to scream about." He summoned a fire ball in his hand and after meeting my gaze he forced the fireball down Leon's throat. _

_Chloe and I screamed Leon started to burn from the inside out. His body shuddered and started to seize as he tried to scream but was unable to. Eventually the fire ripped through his chest and throat before covering him completely. "DAD!" we screamed. _

_"That man was not your father!" Crowley roared. He straightened his suit up, "once you're done with mummy dearest-let's start on dear little Chloe."_

_Suddenly Rose stabbed Crowley in the back with the blade. Her black eyes were gone and were replaced by her normal brown eyes. "RUN!" she screamed. _

_I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed Chloe's hand and the two of us ran straight through the house and into the back yard. The neighbors back gate was open just a little and as we ran through the gate I was flung into the pool. _

_I struggled to the surface and climbed out of the pool to see Chloe walked along the side of the pool, eyes as black as sin. "Chloe?" I cried. _

_"You're gullible," she grumbled. _

_I ran through the backyard and jumped over the fence, I was used to running and hiding and navigating obstacles running from abusive foster parents so running away from Chloe was easy. When I got to the opposite side of the oval I watched in horror as the house exploded sending bits of flaming wood all over the neighborhood. _

_Crowley was standing outside the front and waved to me._


	12. Twelve

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and her ff Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Twelve**

"So you're telling me that all those people have died because of you being some demon savior?" Dean asked me.

"Dean!" Rayne snapped. "How can you say that?" she asked him.

"Rayne, she's been getting people killed because she's part demon!" he argued.

"So am I!" Rayne yelled back.

God I hated being the center of attention.

"You forget that I'm one of those black eyed bitches!" Rayne yelled at him. "No! You don't get to accuse Hale something that isn't in control of!" Rayne came and sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around me when Dylan sat down on the other side. Those two were like the opposite sides of the same coin.

Cas on the other hand looked like he was going to kill me at the same time as Dean would. "Perhaps we should take Hale back to Bobby's and ward her until we know exactly what Crowley wants with her."

"I think I can make up my own mind," I spoke. "And I wanna stay here and hunt. I've been hiding from Crowley for a long time and if I'm gonna go down I wanna go down kicking and screaming and I will fuck him up so much."

Rayne grinned. "That's my girl!"

"Rayne, babe, Cas has a point," Dylan tried to urge her friend. "She'll be safer in some place warded, her own mother tried to kill her twice and Crowley's been leaving a bloody trail chasing her. There has to be more to this."

"Ok," Dean spoke up, getting our attention. "Here's what we're gonna do. Cas and Dylan-you start looking into Hale's past. Me and Sam will continue on the case, Rayne you take Hale back to Bobby's."

I had to admit I wasn't happy with the idea of two angels poking their noses in my business but I couldn't object without it becoming an issue that I would have to explain. "I'm staying! I'm going to finish this case and the rest of you with your differing opinions can shove them!"

Sam put his arm around me. "Doesn't look like you have a choice, Dean," he told his brother.

"Now, if you don't mind, can you all get out of my room?" I shouted.

They could all see that I was angry.

Dylan and Cas vanished in a flurry of feathers and Rayne left with Dean after giving me a sympathetic smile. I ran my hands through my hair with a frustrated, strangled yell.

"Hale?" Sam frowned. "You ok?"

I shook my head, my whole body was shaking in anger. I sat down on the bed and tried to stable my hands but they appeared to have a brain of their own.

"What happened to Chloe and Rose?" Sam questioned. He sat down on the bed beside me and took my hands to stop them from shaking.

I shook my head. "I can't…Crowley keeps Rose around…they found Chloe's body two years ago, burnt from the inside out because she couldn't contain. I don't know anything about Rose-I really don't know."

"Ever thought about trying to find her?" Sam suggested.

I sighed. "Once-maybe twice but who knows what's happened to her? She could be dead, a demon could still be riding her as a meat suit or she could be in a nut house scribbling insane ramblings on the wall Shining style."

Sam laughed.

"What?" I frowned, staring at him.

"You're a pop culture nerd," he grinned. "At least Crowley hasn't taken fun away from you."

I leant forward to kiss him on the lips, "Crowley has ruined my life Sam-he ruined everything I could have been, everything I should have been. I hate everything my life is…except for one thing…I don't hate you. Flaws and all-I don't hate you, Sam."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto the bed and onto me. "Let's try this again," I whispered.

Sam shrugged himself out of his jacket and cupped my face to kiss me. "I'm sorry about Dean," he whispered.

"Can we not talk about Dean?" I asked him, ripping my shirt off and throwing it to the floor, "I really don't wanna have sex with you whilst I'm talking about your brother."

In a frenzied rush, the two of us ripped at each other's clothing until there was nothing left but the flesh. I loved the feel of him on top of me, at least this time we weren't in the back off the impala and there was a lot more room to roll around. The only problem was that the hotel walls were really thin and as we messed around, someone thumped the wall beside us.

"DAMN IT SAMMY!" Dean roared, thumping the wall.

I tried to laugh but Sam cut me off, sucking on the sensitive part of skin at the base of my neck. Crowley had taken a lot of things off me in the years that he had been chasing me but fate was giving me something in return-I just wanted to know when Crowley was going to take Sam from me too.


	13. Thirteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Thirteen**

The following morning whilst Sam slept I snuck out of the hotel room and returned back to the Vanderbilt Psychiatric Hospital to visit Diane. I'd borrowed one of Rayne's shirts out of the boot of the mustang as mine still had blood on it from where she'd attacked me.

After a quick chat-and a free coffee for the receptionist behind the counter, I was allowed back in to see Diane. She was sitting on her bed with a straightjacket and after the orderly checked for any possible weapons that she could have, he left me alone with her.

I sat down on the floor in front of Diane and stared at her. "Diane…do you remember me?" I asked.

She stared at me. "I remember you," she grumbled. "You're demon spawn." She was incredibly lucid for someone who seemed to be drugged to the nines.

I sighed. "Yes, I am the demon spawn of the King of Hell, Diane-what else can you tell me that I don't already know? He must have had plans for me. I need to find out what the hell is going on before two angels find out and mess with a good thing."

Diane stared at me. "You truly don't know?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Crowley tracked me down when I was a week off fourteen, set the house on fire, killed my family. I've been on the run ever since."

Diane leant forward so that she was just inches away from my face. "Get me out of here," she whispered in my face. "I don't belong here. My brother put me in here to keep an eye on me. There were elven other women-"

I nodded. "Crowley told me-he said that I was the only one to survive-what did he have planned for me? I need to know."

"Then get me out of here," she whispered.

"Give me something to trust you with," I replied. After that woman had attacked me there was no way I was going to give her any kind of chance unless she gave me something I could use. I pulled a small notebook out of my pocket and waited for something…anything.

Diane stared at me. "He-Crowley-he said that he needed girls-boys were useless to him. He had something special planned for any girls born-he had orders from someone named Azazel."

I froze. Azazel? That was the name of the demon that had bled in Sam's mouth and killed the boys mum. I scribbled down what she had told me and stood up. "I've been at this a whole three days-how do you suppose I bust you out of jail?" I asked her. I tucked my notebook away and waited for some kind of an answer…yes…I Melinda Hale Winters was waiting for an answer on how to escape a mental institution from a crazy person. Maybe I belonged here with her.

I turned back to Diane who was watching me, the look on her face was odd-the look of someone who needed me but didn't want me. I was a necessary evil for her-there wasn't a scarp of maternal feelings inside that woman-I mean if I was raped and impregnated by a demon than I wouldn't harbor maternal feelings for my demon baby either. I sighed and looked out the hallway to see a number of people coming and going before setting my sights on a bin across the hall.

Pausing for just a split second, I stared at the bin long enough to watch it start smoldering. Sam and I hadn't really worked on my pyrokinetic abilities yet but I had mastered enough to be able to light a cigarette and set fire to a medical supply bin. I stepped back inside the room and waited for the smoke alarm to go off. By the time the orderlies arrived the fire was raging. In the confusion I set to cutting Diane's straight jacket off. These kinds of things don't happen to normal people-these kinds of things happen to crazy people in movies where the main actors are totally flawless.

I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders before confidently walking her out of her room. Sam had told me that it was all about eye contact-if you kept eye contact with the people you were trying to fool then it's easy to fool them because everybody believes a confident person. God he sounds like a self-help guru.

Nurses and orderlies rushed past us trying to organize patients and calm them down. The nurse who had shown me and Sam to Diane's room yesterday say me walking with her towards the exit but she was distracted as another patient took off past her.

"Tell me more," I urged her, stopping by the emergency exit. "You said that Crowley was working on something special planned for any girls born-he had orders from someone named Azazel. Do you know what that was? Do you know anything about what Azazel had planned?"

Diane stared at me and after a moment she lifted her shirt up to reveal a series of crisscrossed ugly silver scars across her stomach. "I did this to myself when I tried to cut you out of me. This is the reminder I have to live with each and every day that I failed my job and I let myself be captured and raped by a demon…our family were descendants of a famous line of hunters and it ends with you-a demon child."

Ok whoa-my mother was a hunter?

I looked to the door and pushed it open, setting off another alarm. Diane ran our first with me close behind her. There was no way in hell that I was letting that woman out of my sight until she explained to me what the hell was going on. Diane offered little resistance as we made our way back to the airport hotel the four of us were staying in. Neither the mustang or the impala were there when we arrived so I started sorting out something in the way of clothes for Diane so that she could have a shower and change into something that wasn't hospital clothing. My clothes were a little small for her but it would have to do until I could come up with something at the same time as coming up with an excuse to spin to Sam and Dean that I had broken my mentally unstable mother out of a mental hospital because I'm trying to find out why I am Crowely's demon baby.

"Are you on a hunt?" Diane questioned, staring at the bag of supplies sitting on the bed and my journal sitting on the table.

I nodded. "Yeah-green rookie though. I hooked up with a couple of hunters-Sam and Dean Winchester and Rayne Murphy."

"Murphy?" Diane asked me. "Yeah I know that family-father's got a little girl-looks like she's got the devil inside her. And the Winchester's-that would be John Winchester's boys?"

I nodded again. "Yeah." Sam had told me about how his dad had started hunting when their mum was killed by Azazel.

"Bobby Singer still around?" she asked me.

I nodded a third time. "Yeah. Met him and his daughter Dylan." I cleared my throat, "so I got some clothes for you," I started explaining, turning to face her only to freeze when I saw her holding a knife out of the duffel bag. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Saving millions of people from dying," she answered, advancing on me. For someone who has spent the better part of two decades locked up I don't think that Diane had lost her touch at all.

"But I haven't done anything!" I argued back.

"You will," she growled at me. "You will." Diane lunged at me, aiming for my throat but I managed to grab her wrist and we both struggled over the knife. I could have used my powers to stop her but there was not reason too. I wasn't going to use my powers on my own mother.

I tangled my leg up in hers and sent us both flying to the floor, unfortunately Diane landed on top of me. She held the knife up above her head and thrust the blade downwards, I rolled out from underneath her, a scream tearing itself from my lips when Diane managed to stab me in the shoulder. I punched her in the face and sent the bible off the bedside table straight into her head. I roughly pulled the knife out, ignoring the feeling or my own blood seeping into my clothing. I wasn't having a very good first hunt I can tell you. Before Diane could find another weapon I swing the blade blindly only to connect with the right side of her body.

Instantly Diane stopped moving and looked at me with a confused expression. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the fact that I had just killed her. She stumbled backwards and after a second or two she collapsed on the floor. It was most likely that she was still breathing and alive but I couldn't force myself to move. My knees shook and I collapsed.

Dean grabbed me suddenly before I hurt myself in the fall. "Are you alright? Hale?"

I couldn't answer.

How alright can somebody be when they've just killed their mother?


	14. Fourteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Fourteen**

I could feel the blood rolling down my arm as Dean threw a blanket over Diane's body. I think he had seen everything but I couldn't say for sure-I was too focused on the fact that I had just killed a human being. Yes I had killed demons before but demons were a different thing.

"Hale?" Dean called to me, he came over and shook me, trying to get me to focus on something besides the body. "Damn it Hale! Answer me!" He groaned and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to try Sam or Rayne but no one answered. The elder Winchester took my jacket off and ripped away the fabric so that he could take a look at the knife wound on my shoulder. "This is gonna need stitches," he grumbled.

Dean got up in search of the first aid kit and something to clean up all the blood. "What were you thinking Hale?" he demanded to know. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do. Breaking into a mental ward to bust out a patient who tries to kill you, that is ten different types of stupid."

I stared at Dean. "I-I needed answers. I wanted to know what Crowley wanted with me and she was the only one that could tell me."

"What did you find out?" Dean inquired. He grabbed one of those little bottles of vodka and paused for a second, "this is gonna hurt," he told me before he poured the little bottle over the wound. I screamed-well I'm pretty sure I screamed but the pain quickly subsided into a dull throbbing. "Hale, what did you find out? It must have been pretty big for _Flowers in the Attic _over there to try and kill you."

There was no way I was going to fess up to Dean about Azazel and Crowley and everything…I needed Sam. If I was going to spill it would be to Sam and not the brother who called me a black eyed bitch so I shook my head. "I don't know Dean-she said she wanted out so I got her out. She was a hunter Dean, she knew you're dad, Rayne's dad, even Dylan's dad."

Dean listened whilst he sorted out the needle and thread to stitch me up. "So mum was a hunter and she has a half-breed demon for a daughter, one that Crowley is incredibly interested in that is immune to salt, devil's traps, holy water and Latin. See the thing there is that Crowley only recently became a heavy hitter, before then he was a piss poor crossroad's demon-I'm thinking he's either cleaning up someone else's mess or he's trying to take advantage of that person's mess."

Or it's his mess and he doesn't care how messy it gets, I thought to myself.

"You're gonna need to lay down so I can stitch you up," Dean spoke, pushing me down onto the bed. "And this will also hurt."

I gritted my teeth and let Dean stitch me up as quickly as it could. All I gotta say is that you're not a true hunter until you've got a number of scars happening and I have three in the works. "Thank you Dean," I sighed. "I know you don't like me very much because I'm part demon but thank you."

Dean sighed. "I don't know you," he replied, shoving a wet towel at me so I could clean up the blood. "My brother seems to like you and with the mistakes he's made I just want to make sure he doesn't end up getting hurt again."

"Or freeing the devil from hell?" I added.

Dean shook his head with a laugh. "First time I found out Rayne was what she was I tried to attack her. Dylan knocked some sense into me pretty fast. Things got really hairy for a while-some nasty things happened-you've noticed Dylan's wings? Rayne says they're purple and blue with red."

I nodded.

"Well let's just say there's a lot of mistakes in our lives," Dean continued. "We all screw up from time to time but you're screw ups aren't intentional. You can't help what's happening to you-I just don't want to see Sammy get hurt because of it."

"I'm not gonna hurt your brother," I told Dean. "Sam is the first person in a long time to even give me some kind of a chance. He's helped me clean up my act-Sam is my anchor Dean and without him I'm gonna drown. I understand that he's made his fair share of mistakes but so have you. If you hadn't sold your soul and went to hell, Castiel wouldn't have raised you and broken the first seal that set off Sam's path of demon induced hell. We all make our mistakes Dean, it's human to do so. That's how I hold onto myself by making mistakes because then I know that I am human."

Dean frowned, I could practically see the thoughts going around and around in his head. A moment later, he stood up and walked over to Diane's body on the floor. "Now what the hell am I gonna do with you?" he sighed.

Sam and Rayne came in chatting away about aspects of the case and froze, I must admit, seeing someone sitting partially naked on the bed would have raised some questions if there wasn't blood or a dead body involved. I stood up and Sam crossed over to me in three strides, "are you ok? What happened?"

I glanced over at the body then back at Sam. "She tried to kill me," I whispered.

Rayne knelt down beside the body and lifted the sheet up. "Diane? You're mother?"

"Hale broke her out looking for some answers," Dean answered for me. "She tried to kill her."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked me.

I shrugged. "Verdicts still out on that one."

"Rayne," Dean called out, "need a little help with the body."

"Why can't Sam help you?" Rayne pouted.

I kept on staring at Sam whilst there was an awkward silence followed by Rayne muttering fine before she started helping Dean with the body. Sam sat down beside me when the two of them left the room dragging my mother's body with them.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Sam asked me.

"Crowley was acting on orders from Azazel," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sam laughed.

"Crowley was acting on orders from Azazel," I repeated. I looked down at my hands and ran them through my hair. "Crowley was acting on orders from Azazel-that was all I got from her. Sam I need to find out what's going on! I need to find out before Dylan and Cas find out because if they know before I know then-"

Sam cleared his throat. "If you're friend Rose is still being ridden around by a demon maybe they'll know."

"What are you suggesting Sam?" I asked him. "We can't hunt down the demon riding Rose-I don't even know where Rose is."

"We'll summon her," Sam answered. "You and me-we'll summon Rose and we'll get that information out of her."

"How?" I frowned.

"By force if necessary," Sam told her. "I care about you Hale." He kissed me gently on the head and got up, "clean yourself up-I'll go and get the things we need to summon a demon. Be back in thirty."

I sighed and watched Sam leave. I was going to sort through my stuff and search for some clothes but John's journal was sticking out of Sam's bag. I'd studied a few things out of the journal but not all of it-maybe John had something in there that I could use.


	15. Fifteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Fifteen**

As I sat there staring at the dusty table top full of ingredients I thought to myself that maybe I should focus on the research side of hunting and not just the hit and stab side of hunting. I had absolutely no idea what in the hell Sam was doing apart from he was summoning a demon. Whatever ingredients Sam was using stunk to high heaven and I had no clue as to where Sam had gotten them from.

Sam had a rather impressive piece of artwork going on-a pentagram with the head of a goat inscribed in the middle, it sat underneath a bowl that was surrounded by five black candles. "How you holding up over there?" Sam questioned, flicking through a book.

I shrugged and sat the spray paint on the kitchen bench beside me, I'd used the red paint to draw a devil's trap in the middle of the abandoned house. "Anxious to see how this works," I replied. "And thinking that my seventh grade teacher was right when she said I needed to focus on my studies a little more. I need to start working on the scholarly pursuits that come with hunting."

Sam laughed. He handed me the knife that was sitting on the table beside him. "I wrote what you need to say down on a piece of paper-you need to say the Latin when you add the blood to your herbs."

I took the knife and held both it and my hand above the bowl before slicing open the palm of my hand. "_Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me_," I chanted looking at the devil's trap. Sitting the knife down, I turned back to Sam with a shrug when nothing happened. "Ok so like three hours of preparation and nothing?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sam replied, pointing behind me.

I turned around and froze like I was participating in some incredibly fucked up game of what's the time Mr Wolf. Rose-or someone who looked like Rose-was standing in the middle of the devil's trap-her mousy brown hair cropped incredibly short so it was in spikes all over her head, she stared at me and her eyes went black before returning back to brown. "Well, well, well, hello Melinda and hello moose."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at her as if to say Crowley was the only one that could call him moose. I made myself a mental not as to ask why Crowley actually called him moose but there was another matter at hand here.

"What should I call you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "How about you call me Rose?" she smirked. "I like that name, fits me very well, like a glove, like this meat suit." She looked down at the devil's trap on the floor, "now this won't do at all."

"Don't even try," Sam told her. "The whole place is protected. Hale has some questions she'd like to ask you and you need to answer them."

"Or what, moose?" Rose smirked. "I'm not gonna answer any of your questions."

"I didn't think so," Sam sighed. He turned back to the bench and pulled a knife out of a bowl of holy water, "when Dean was in hell he picked up a lot of skills there some of which I have seen him use and think I've gotten pretty good at using myself."

She laughed at him. "Oh yeah, Winchester? You'll have to come into the circle and in here I can do a lot of damage."

I grabbed the knife off him. "What about damage to me?" I asked, stepping inside the circle, "even if you do manage to escape then you'll have to beat me up to do it and in the years that I've been running not once has his black eyed bastards ever laid a finger on me." I held the knife up against Rose's throat, "start talking or I start pulling skin off bit by bit. I watched you do it to our mother so I'll do it to you."

Rose laughed again, this time at me. "You've got the bark but you sure as hell can't bite. I'll just smoke out-It will be Rose you're skinning, not me."

"I'll just have to fix that won't I?" I frowned. Rose stared at me and I stabbed her, straight in the chest. There was no way in hell that Rose would be fine after all these years as a demon meat suit, the sister I knew was gone. I used my own knife to draw a demon trap in the middle of Rose' head before I stepped back to admire my handy work. "Smoke out now," I hissed.

Sam looked at me and nodded. "All right then."

Rose glared at me. "Oh I am going to kill you, you stupid bitch."

My turn to laugh. "Yeah I don't think so. I'm on Crowley's Christmas List, there is no way you could kill me and live the next twelve hours."

"It's a pointless waste of time!" Rose snapped.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Her!" Rose growled. "Lucifer is back in hell anyway, trapped in the cage. What Crowley's new plans with you I have no idea. What his old plans are with you were another story."

"Tell me about Azazel," I urged her. "What were his plans? You had to know about Sam being Lucifer's vessel."

Rose snorted. "Know? The whole seven levels of hell knew! Sam Winchester was to be the vessel for Lucifer, that's why Azazel bled in your mouth when you were a baby!" she answered, pointing at Sam. "He gave one job to Crowley at that bastard managed to stuff it up."

"What was the job?" I asked her. "Tell me or the next lot of holy water goes straight down your throat." The look on her face said that she didn't believe me so I grabbed the flask of holy water and knocked Rose to the ground before prying her mouth open and pouring the water down her throat. Rose' scream tore through the house, I could smell burning flesh, her flesh, as the skin in her throat sizzled and smoke rose from her mouth. "What was the job?" I repeated.

Rose coughed up some blood. "You…" she hissed. "You were the job. Azazel wanted women who were capable of bearing children to demons. The women of the Winters line were one of them."

"Go on," Sam ordered.

Rose glared at him. "We were meant to have you but the brother was too clever, he moved you and we couldn't find you. It was meant to be perfect." She turned back to me, "the goal of the project was to take the girls and prepare them."

"Prepare them for what?" I asked, already not liking the answer.

"You were the one, Melinda," Rose laughed. "You were meant to be the one, out of all the failures, you're the only one to survive. You were meant to carry Lucifer's baby. Ironic really considering the two of you are together. The vessel and his baby-mama," she smirked, staring at me, taking enjoyment out of the look of horror both Sam and I had on our faces. "A match made in hell," she teased, pleasure written all over her face.


	16. Sixteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester ++++++**

**Sixteen**

I ran over those six words in my mind over and over again whilst Sam disposed of the demon. The vessel and his baby-mama…so there was a very good chance that right now I could be with Sam in a whole different way right now. I would admit that the Queen of Hell had something of a nice ring to it but-I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me, coming over covered in dirt from digging a hole to salt and burn Rose's body

"I wish people would stop asking me that," I frowned. "How ok do you think I'm gonna be Sam?"

"I was only asking," Sam answered, watching as I turned away and started walking down the road away from the impala and away from the house. He sighed and slammed the car door before running after me, I could hear his boots hit the ground, louder and louder until he caught up to me. "Hale, wait."

I stopped and faced him.

"It's a lot to take in," Sam sighed, "even after everything that Dean and I have been through. The fact that you and I met is like its fate or something."

"Yeah, fate," I laughed. "It's fate that Azazel prepped you to become Lucifer's true vessel and for me to give birth to Satan baby. There's a TV show that stuff belongs on and it's called Jerry Springer."

Sam laughed at me. "I still believe in a higher power, Hale."

"I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes, and the dreamer of improbable dreams," I smirked. "I bet you were the kid that clapped to save the fairy when she died."

"Weren't you?" Sam answered.

I shook my head. "No Sam. I never got to watch movies as a kid, none of us did. I bounced from home to home when I was a kid until Crowley took everything from me. I'm emotionally stunted when it comes to Disney and happy ever afters. I have no prince charming to scale the tower and protect me from harm."

"I'll be you prince charming," he answered, ignoring the look on my face when he pulled me in close for a hug, "I'm not gonna let anything get to you I promise. No matter what Crowley wants with you now I promise that I will protect you from him. You just gotta let me protect you, ok?"

One look with those big brown eyes and I literally melted at the knees. I nodded. "What are we gonna tell Dean and Rayne? What happens when Cas and Dylan find out? I mean they will find out and it's gonna be like Pearl Harbour when they do."

"I said I would protect you," Sam repeated.

"From your own family?" I frowned. I shook my head, "no Sam, I can't be the reason that you start picking fights with Dean."

"You won't be," he answered me. Damn Winchesters, so freaking stubborn. "Look, when we get back to the hotel we'll tell Dean and Rayne that we're gonna head back to Bobby's, we'll take the impala and head back. We'll tell Bobby 'cause Bobby will know what to do. Bobby always does."

"Diane said that I had an uncle," I frowned, "maybe Bobby will know who he is because Diane knew who Bobby was."

"Speaking of," Sam sighed, "I know you'll flip out at me again but this thing with your mother-"

"My mother died nine years ago," I cut him off, "when Crowley raped her. That woman tried to kill me three times now. I'm just going with the motions here, Sam," I added seeing the look on his face as I spoke. "I never really had a mother so it doesn't bother me as much as it should. I think it would be best if I leave, Sam. That way everything won't come back to bite you as hard later on if I go."

Sam shook his head. "Hale you're not going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sam-"

"Melinda!" Sam shouted. I jumped hearing the sound of my full name rolling off his lips. It was odd to say in the least. "You're staying. I'm not gonna let you deal with it on your own but you do have to deal with it. If you don't deal with it now it will come back and bite you in the ass later on," Sam advised me. "Trust me, Dean and I are like the poster boys for repressed emotions."

"Did you just say poster boy?" I teased, grabbing onto the bottom of his jacket. Sam laughed at me. "Sam Winchester, you're an idiot but I love you."

Sam stepped back. "Did you just say that you loved me?" he asked me.

I froze. "Um-I-I'm sorry-just forget-"

Sam pulled me in and kissed me. "You just said you loved me," he grinned, like a fool. "You just said that you love me, Hale."

"And you called me Melinda," I replied, "I think we're pretty much even-"

Sam cut me off with a kiss. "You just said you loved me," he whispered. "Melinda…you just said you loved me…and it wasn't a slip of the tongue." He cupped my face. "I love you, too," he grinned.

"Love and monsters," I mumbled under my breath as we headed back to the impala. I shook my head and sighed, "ok, Sam. You win-we'll go back to Bobby's. I'll learn a little more before we head out again."

He looked at me over the roof of the impala with a smile on his face.

"Why does Crowley call you moose?" I finally asked him.

Sam laughed at me. "He calls Dean squirrel, I think it's something to do Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Who?" I asked him, feeling as though the answer was going to tell me how deprived my childhood actually was.

"It was a TV show about a moose and a squirrel-" Sam started.

"Say no more," I laughed. "TV show, got it. Crowley obviously has far too much time on his hands if he's nicknaming you after TV characters. What does he call Rayne?"

"Psychotic bitch," Sam answered. "She did a number on him that's for sure." He started the impala and paused, "one more thing…are we ok?" he asked me.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked him.

"Well-" he started.

"Don't Sam," I sighed. "You and me are together not because of some preordained plan kicked off by demons," I reminded him, "but because you saw something in me that you thought needed help and I did. I still do-don't ruin a good thing just because Crowley's involved. Please?"

"Alright," Sam smiled. "I'll call Dean when we get back to the hotel, let him know we're heading back to Bobby's."

As Sam drove from the house, I could see Crowley standing on the side of the road, he waved at me, that smug look on his face told me that this wasn't over-not by a long shot. We knew what Crowley was up to and we knew why, we just didn't know what his new plans were and that was the most frightening thing of all.


	17. Seventeen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Seventeen**

When Sam and I got back to Bobby's a couple days later boy did we cop an ear full from the old hunter about running off. Only after he was done yelling at us and calling Sam ten different kinds of stupid did he actually sit down to listen to what Sam had to say. I couldn't do anything but sit and star at the ground the whole time.

"So what in the name of hell did you find out?" Bobby questioned, opening a can of beer.

Sam sighed. "Well-we managed to find out why Crowley wanted Hale in the first place, why he's been following her for her whole life." He reached across and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Azazel had Crowley working on a side project, demon-human hybrids." He continued even though Bobby had gone completely pale. "Apparently there was twelve according to a demon we caught, Hale was the only survivor which apparently makes her special."

"Special how?" Bobby asked him.

I nodded at Sam, giving him permission to continue.

"I was supposed to say yes to Lucifer," Sam frowned, "Hale was supposed to be the vessel to carry Lucifer's child.

Bobby stared at me. "Balls!" was all he managed to say. He shook his head, letting the news sink in, occasionally he went to say something but shut his mouth again. "Do you know what his plans are now?" he finally asked. "Do you think he'd kill her now that she's of no use to him anymore?"

We shook our heads. "No," Sam answered. "But…that's just the tip of the ice burg…Crowley is Hale's father."

Bobby spat his beer out and jumped up off his seat, reflexes and years of experience had him go straight for the closest weapon. "You're a demon?" he shouted at me. "You're a demon and you're Crowley's half-breed mongrel?" he snapped "Sam-"

"Bobby, please," Sam cut in, "we need your help. The others already know that Hale is part demon…please Bobby, I care about Hale, a lot. I'm not gonna let Dean or you screw that up. Dean, least of all when he's screwing around with Rayne. We decided to come to you because there has to be a way to find out what Crowley is planning without alerting the whole world."

Bobby sighed. "Sam, you're an idiot. And you," he growled, pointing at me, "I guess I have no choice but to let you into our lost home." He turned back to Sam, "you better hope to whoever is up there that Rayne don't try and kill her when she finds out. You know how that girl is with Crowley."

"So you'll help?" I asked him, trying to hold back a grin.

Bobby nodded. "I'll help. Sam, there is some books in the shed that might be able to help, go get them."

Sam kissed me on the head and left me alone with Bobby. I looked at the man I barely knew and turned my attention back to the floor.

"Sam's made some pretty foolish choices in his life," Bobby started to say, "hooking up with a demon is one of them. I can't say that I'm happy that he's found himself another demon-" Seeing the look on my face he held up his hand to stop me from talking. "-but it's been a while since I've seen that boy smile and I gotta say that's good enough for me."

I sighed. "Thank you Bobby." I went over to the window and stared out at the junkyard just in time to see a man wearing a dark suit stalk across the driveway. "Damn it!" I hissed, grabbed my demon knife out of my boot, "Bobby, demons!"

Bobby came over to the window and we both stared out to see another demon follow the first one then Crowley appeared. The King of Hell saw me and Bobby staring out the window and waved to us with a smirk on his face.

The first two demons came back over to Crowley supporting an unconscious Sam in between them.

"NO!" I screamed, running for the door. Bobby grabbed me before I step out the open door. "Crowley, let him go!" I yelled at the demon.

He shook his head at me. "You know what I want, luv. Two days you've got, when you decided I will meet you at the old family home." The three of them vanished taking Sam with them.


	18. Eighteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Eighteen**

I've never understood the saying beside myself with worry, not even now as I paced Bobby's lounge room. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards I went, most likely giving Bobby some kind of whip lash as I resisted the urge to hunt the bastard down myself.

Bobby had tried calling Cas and Dylan but lately the two of them had been cleaning up the mess left by the rogue angels. Or so Bobby thought but I knew that they were looking for information about me. Rayne and Dean had called another hunter in the area who was going to finish working the job, they were hurrying back as quickly as they could.

I had to come clean, tell them everything-I didn't care if they hated me and wanted me gone, there was no way in hell that I was going to leave Sam in Crowley's hands any longer than I needed.

"Would you sit down, Hale," Bobby grumbled, flipping through the page of a book. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't," I snapped, fiddling with my hands. "I need to do something that isn't research." I spun around and grabbed the keys of the impala out of Sam's jacket.

Bobby stood up. "Where in blazes do you think you're going?" he demanded to know.

"You heard Crowley!" I argued. "He wants me for Sam so I'm gonna give myself up to him."

"I got news for you," Bobby growled at me, "Crowley ain't gonna give Sam back. He's had his eyes on Sam and Dean for a while, any opportunity to kill those two and he will. Giving yourself up to your daddy ain't gonna help one bit. Then he'll have his hands on both of you."

I curled my fist around the keys. What Bobby told me had been running through my mind, there was no way Crowley was going to give Sam up. Once he had his hands on both of us who knows what his plans were. "Than what should I do?" I asked him.

Bobby pushed some books to the edge of the table. "I saw that red journal of yours in the duffel, start taking down notes. That'll keep you busy until reinforcements get here."

"What exactly does a hunter write in these things?" I asked him, unsure exactly what to write-I was going to copy some information from John's journal but-I dunno-I wasn't sure.

"Each to his own," Bobby shrugged, sitting back down.

I sighed and set about complete the task at the kitchen table in silence. I kept on glancing back at the photos I had in my journal, the one I had been given in the park. Stupid girl, I couldn't help but think, she looked so carefree-that was before everything got bad. Bobby organised lunch and a couple of beers for me but ultimately he left me to my own devices. I kept on checking my cell phone-the one that Sam had gotten me when he was helping me-but no calls. I kept expecting him to call at any moment, declaring that he had escaped but that was just me being stupid.

God I needed a drink.

Just as I was contemplating falling off the wagon-another saying I had yet to get-I heard the sound of the mustang roaring down the driveway. I sat my pen down and got up for a stretch and to face the definite wraith of Dean. Out of the mustang I saw Cas and Dylan get out of the back and follow Rayne and Dean towards the house.

Dean slammed the door opened and dumped his duffel beside Sam's. "Alright," he growled, shrugging his jacket off. "Start explaining."

"Crowley has Sam," Bobby answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That I get Bobby-how?"

"I sent him out to grab some books," Bobby answered, dropping a book on the desk. "He's given Hale an ultimatum-hand herself over and he'll give Sam back."

"Crowley will not give Sam back," Cas informed us. "Why would he? He has one Winchester-this has to be a trap."

Dylan nodded her agreement. "We need a plan. Did he say where the handover is?" she inquired.

"My old home where he murdered my family," I answered. "I've got two days."

Dylan crossed her arms. "Well, we find Crowley base first."

"How?" Rayne laughed. "He'll have Enochian all over the place and he'll have some kind of wards against me so that's not an option. Spells-nope. Psychics-nope. Hell, not even Captain America could rustle up the place. Beer?" she asked Dean when she opened the fridge for a beer.

"Lay it on me," Dean answered.

Rayne grabbed a couple of beers but as she came back into the lounge room she stopped by the kitchen table where my journal was. She sat the beers down on the table and picked up the photo of me playing in the park. Rayne picked it up and stared at the photo before turning it over. "Melinda, aged seven…I've seen this before…" She stared at me and whipped out her butterfly knife, "start talking!" she snapped, holding her knife up in my direction.

Dean got up. "Rayne, babe-what are you doing?"

"She's lying to us!" Rayne snapped. "I knew those wings looked familiar…dark blood red bat wings with purple stains. Blood red…rusty blood red…just like Crowley's…START TALKING!" she roared at me.

I jumped. "Rayne-"

"The next words out of your mouth better be the truth," Rayne snapped. "I like you because you remind me of me but you're lying."

"Based on what?" Dylan asked her. "Rayne, babe…based on what? How can you know she's lying?"

"I saw her!" Rayne hissed, glaring at Dylan. She turned back to me, the whole time her arm never wavered, you could draw a line with how straight her arm was. "The truth! Now…Melinda."

"Don't call me Melinda!" I snapped back at her, causing the candles to catch on fire seconds before they exploded into blobs of molten wax. "My name is Hale! Not Melinda! Don't call me that!" Dean put his hand on my shoulder and I spun around, slamming into him with my hands then sending him flying straight into the wall. Right now my body had a mind of its own. "Dean!" I gasped. I went to go over to him but Rayne stopped me.

"Don't touch him!" Rayne yelled. Her dark eyes flickered to Dean on the floor and then back to me. "Tell me the truth!" she snapped. "And don't lie!"

I hesitated. "Rayne…" I sighed. "Crowley is my father."


	19. Nineteen

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Winchester belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Nineteen**

Rayne stared at me like I had suddenly grown an extra set of arms and a pair of horns for good measure. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Can you repeat that?" she asked me. "Because I could have sworn you just said that you were Crowley's daughter."

I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt and kept on staring at the floor. "I-um-I did just say that I was Crowley's daughter. Crowley is my father." I was trying to convince Rayne at the same time I was praying that she doesn't try to kill me.

"That asshole is your father and you didn't tell us!" Rayne shouted. She appeared to be at war with herself, trying to figure out if she should attack me or wait for an explanation. "Is there anything else you need to tell us before I lock your ass in the panic room?"

Dean groaned and slowly sat up. Rayne dropped her guard for a moment to help him get to his feet. "Damn it Hale!" Dean growled. "I was trying to help."

Rayne glared at me. "Crowley took Sam because Melinda is playing the bad daughter."

"Daughter?" Dean gasped. "Wait-what-what else did I miss?"

"Melinda was about to enlighten us as to what other news she has been hiding from us," Rayne spat. "So spill, what else is there to hide?"

Bobby and I exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Dylan frowned.

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. "There were twelve women that were impregnated, twelve children were born out of Crowley's experiment-one orders from a yellow-eyed demon called Azazel."

Dean stiffened up at the sound of that name. "You're telling me that that asshat is involved?"

"Was involved," I explained. "He had his special project going with the children with the demon blood and Sam being Lucifer's vessel…apparently I was meant to be the vessel for Lucifer's child. That's why I'm part demon. Apparently a human couldn't pull of what I'm meant to pull off."

Cas stared at me. "This is perplexing. The fact that out of everything, Sam and Melinda got together." He glanced sideways at Dylan. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he questioned her.

Dylan nodded. "Yes."

"What is it?" Rayne demanded to know.

"Just a thought," Cas answered. "I'd like to see if it has substance before we make any accusations. Dylan?"

The two of them vanished in a flurry of wings leaving the four of us alone.

I stood up walked over to the table where my journal sat. "Listen-I don't give a flying rat's ass if you hate me and want me gone. That's fine. But I am not leaving until I get Sam back. I will tear apart this world to find him and the only way I can do that is by surrendering to Crowley."

"Hale we talked about this," Bobby argued. "Crowley won't let Sam go."

I nodded. "Yes he will."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked me.

"Because if he doesn't, I'm gonna find myself an angel and let him kill me." The three of them stared at me. I could see it in their faces as they tried to deconstruct my sudden suicide wish. "Now I've tried, time and time again to end my own life but my demon blood wont allow me. I figure an angel can do the job with the fancy ass blade of theirs. Crowley let's Sam walk on out of wherever he has him or I walk straight up to an angel and let them smite me down."

"Hale-" Rayne started.

"Don't!" I snapped at her. "I know you have your issues with Crowley and I know you hate demons but this is what I want to do. I'm doing this for Sam because of what he did for me and because I know he love me just as much as I love him." I slammed my journal shut and grabbed the impala keys off the table. "Now I've got a long drive ahead of me so you're either with me or against me. I would prefer you all to be with me on this one but if you're against me that's fine." I turned to Dean, "I'll give Sam the keys when I get him out."

"Hale!" Rayne shouted after me.

I ignored her and made a beeline for the front door.

"Dean you and Bobby start calling in any favours you can!" I heard Rayne shout. There were footsteps behind me and I heard the door slam as I opened the driver's side door. "I'm coming with you!" Rayne announced.

"I thought you wanted to end me," I spat.

Rayne sighed. "Ok-this is one of those moments in life where I let my mouth speak before I thought about my words. I've fucked Crowley up so I know how to get to him and make sure he agrees to his side of the bargain. I'm coming with you."

I groaned. "Ok. Fine. After we finish this you will never have to see me again."

Rayne rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that will pass with Sam. Boy loves you. We've all made our fair share of mistakes-"

"Speak for yourself," I retorted.

"What's that meant to mean?" Rayne snapped

"You know exactly what I am talking about," I growled at her. "I know all about you and the demon who possessed your mother and left a bit of its soul inside you. I know you were a mistake. I was deliberate," I argued with her. "You were just an accident that gave Azazel the idea. No offence Rayne but I'm going to be the only casualty in this-you just go back inside and figure out a way to find Crowley if this goes south. I don't want your help! Goodbye."

I got into the car and turned the keys in the ignition. Rayne stared at me as I reversed and drove the car out of the junkyard. I could see here reflection in the rear view mirror and all I could do was hope that I wasn't going to get Sam killed.


	20. Twenty

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Twenty**

I drove for almost twenty hours in the pouring rain before I gave up and booked a room for the night at the Rodeway Inn Midtown. I had no clothes and was completely soaked from the run to the reception and back to the impala so I was forced to go shopping and again use Sam's fake credit card.

Once I was showered and changed into a pair of pyjama's I check my cell to find that I had a number of missed calls from Rayne including three voicemail messages and seventeen text messages.

I sighed and drifted off to sleep only to wake up in the early hours of the morning with the rain still pelting against the window. When I checked my phone, the time said three am and I had another text from Rayne telling me that they'd just left Bobby's and were coming after me with Dylan and Cas in tow. That was seven hours ago.

I could have waited but I didn't want to.

It was my fault that Crowley had Sam and I was going to get him back under any circumstances. I showered and headed out again.

As I drove down interstate 40 I took a deep breath and swallowed any fear that I had before I spoke. "Any you angel dicks out there better be listening. You might not know me but my name is Hale Winters and I'm Crowley's daughter. I need your help and I need some assurances before I tell you what I want. Can anybody hear me?"

I heard a flurry of wings and beside me appeared a young man in his early twenties wearing simple jeans, a red and black stripped shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of boots that were only just tied up. His face was sharp, his emerald green eyes were fiercely suborn as well as wise but at first glance he didn't look like much at all. I'd only ever seen two angels before and both had similar colour wings, however his wings were a vibrant shade of orange with red and yellow feathers mixed in to make it look like they were on fire. "Which one are you?" I asked him.

"Afriel," he answered, his voice filled with more youthful emotion that either Cas or Dylan ever had. "It is unwise to forecast your existence in the prayer network, it is a good thing I intercepted before someone else did. There is already talk amongst my brothers that Crowley has a new toy. I assumed you must be it."

I shook my head. "I am in no way Crowley's new toy. I called out to any of you because I want help."

"Really?" Afriel questioned. "I hadn't noticed."

"All right," I frowned, "no need to get persnickety."

The angel outright laughed at the choice of my vocabulary. "Persnickety…you know, once upon a time I was responsible for encouraging new ideas and exploration amongst the humans. The prayers of the young come to before they go to anyone else…it's interesting that not once in your life have you ever prayed to me, Melinda."

"I never believed in angels," I shrugged, expressing my thoughts to him. "What I did believe was that I was this thing that someone wanted bad enough to kill for." I shook my head and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I didn't call you down here to engage in witty debate with you. I called you down here because you're my leverage chip."

"I don't understand that reference," Afriel frowned.

"Crowley has Sam," I replied.

Afriel paused. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Yes, I am aware of Sam Winchester's taboo existence. Many of my brothers and sisters wish for his death because of who he is but we cannot have one Winchester without the other. You are aware that Dean Winchester is the Michael Sword?" he inquired. "The Archangel Michael's true vessel?"

I nodded. "Yes. Sam explained it to me."

Afriel continued to stare out onto the road. "Then you are also aware that Sofiel-or Dylan as you know her as-was his student?"

I shook my head at that. "No. I did not know." I cleared my throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester have some friends in high places," Afriel informed me. "So this is why we do not go after Castiel or Sofiel for their continued subordination, this is why we do not go after that abomination of a girlfriend Rayne Murphy and rip her soul out from her pretty, little body, this is why we stay out of the way of the Winchester brother's." He turned to look at me. "However, Sam's capture represents a unique opportunity that most angels do not get and that is the death of a Winchester."

"You won't even listen to what I am offering?" I snapped.

He laughed. "Oh I am listening, Melinda. You have nothing to offer me, there are many demon/human hybrids on this planet. You are the least of our worries."

"Would it help to sweeten the deal if I throw to the table that I'm supposed to be the one that carry's Lucifer's child?" I asked him. Judging by the size his eyes grew to I knew that it did help. "I'm also immune to salt, devil's traps, holy water-your usual anti-demon material." I smirked. "I want your help in rescuing Sam. There's going to be a trade-off and you are my unknown variable. If Crowley disagrees to hand over Sam then you get to kill me."

Afriel raised an eyebrow. "You're offering to allow me to kill you for a man who has caused more trouble than anyone every born? I don't understand humans these days."

"And you never will," I added. "So-do we have a deal, Afriel?"

Afriel paused for a moment than nodded. "Yes. There is a deal." He glanced down at his nails. "However, if we do succeed in rescuing the Winchester there is something we will require in return."

"I won't argue with you," I answered. "You can smite me down once we are done."

Afriel shook his head. "No. Smiting will come another time. If we succeed in this favour I will call on you for something else."

"Deal," I answered, not caring to ask too many questions.

"Call me once you have arrived," Afriel retorted.

There was a flurry of feathers and the angel was gone.

I was sure I had just done the right thing but something was niggling at the back of my mind and I wasn't sure what the make of it.


	21. Twenty-One

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Twenty-One**

When I arrived at the old house belonging to Jenna and Leo Mitchell the property was empty, overgrown by grass and weeds of all sorts. No one had rebuilt on top of the ruins of the house. I pulled the impala up to the curb and checked my phone.

There was another series of text messages from Rayne.

**Hale, don't do anything dumb. We're hunters, we gotta always have each other's backs.**

Delete.

**Hale, pick up the phone when I call you.**

Delete. 

**Hale, Cas and Dylan can't find you, they said an angel is blocking them from finding you. What did you do?**

Delete.

**Hale, stop deleting my texts.**

Delete.

**Melinda please, we may not know each other well enough but you gotta know we have your back. You can't just go off by yourself and hope to get the job done otherwise you'll get hurt.**

I deleted them all without even looking at them. I had to hand it to Rayne, she was doing a really good job of convincing me. I got out of the car and from behind me I heard Afriel appear. "You're blocking other angels from finding me?" I questioned him.

Afriel nodded. "Yes. I am infinitely older than many angels in heaven now apart from the archangels. I am even older than that pathetic excuse for an angel Zachariah. It's easy to block you from an angels."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Are we ready?" Afriel questioned.

I nodded.

"Than summon him," he ordered.

I walked off into the remains of the house and cleared my throat. "Crowley I'm here to consider your deal."

Nothing.

I sighed. "You're being childish," I grumbled. "Crowley…father…I'm here to consider your offer." I shivered, that word tasted rotten in my mouth. Like a bad egg or rotten meat.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where you called me father, dove," Crowley smirked.

I turned to find him standing there with a group of demons all dressed immaculately in pressed, black suits with black ties. "Oh, look. You brought reinforcements. It's the guys from Calvin Klein. However will they shot their ads without their dummies?"

Crowley sighed. "Listen, Hale, I'm a busy man, enough with the banter-" He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he saw Afriel standing behind me. "You brought an angel?" he growled. "Who the hell is this little shit?"

"My name is Afriel," Afriel answered. "I am Melida's insurance policy in case you refuse to hand over her human. It is nice to meet the little cockroach that took over from Lilith when she was killed by Sam Winchester." He stuck his hands in his pocket, "speaking of-hello Sam."

Barely standing between two demons, I saw Sam. He stared at me through a black eye, his face was littered with cuts and bruises, and his knuckles were bloodied like he had been in a fight. "Sam!" I gasped.

Sam stared at me. Panic was written all over his face.

"Insurance policy?" Crowley asked me.

Afriel whipped out his angel blade and held it against my side. "Simple, I kill her if you refuse to hand Sam over. Than you lose."

"Hale!" Sam shouted only to be rewarded with a punch to the stomach.

Crowley scowled. "Let him go."

The moment the demons let Sam go I ran from Afriel and threw myself into Sam's arms. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," I gasped, kissing him viciously. I slipped the keys to the impala into his pocket. "The car's parked on the curb. Dean and Rayne are on their way but I don't think that they'll make it. Don't try and find me otherwise you will get yourself killed."

Sam kissed me a second time. "It's not your fault," he assured me. "The things we do for people we love can be foolish. Hale, you can't go."

I pulled away from him and walked backwards until I was far enough away from him. "I'm sorry Sam, but this is the way it has to be. Tell Rayne I'm sorry but don't try and find me. I stick to my deals." The moment I turned my back on Sam there was a flash of bright, white light and suddenly Afriel was gone. When I spun around, Sam had his hand on the middle of a bloodied angel banishing sigil with a smirk on his face. "Sam-what the hell did you do?" I gasped.

Crowley started to laugh. "Little dove, I have my own insurance policy. I figured you'd show up with an angel or something so I did a little, in house modification to Sam."

"What?" I asked him.

"He didn't want to go along with me at first," Crowley laughed. "But after a couple of doses, Jolly Green became very compliant. Demon blood does wonders to a person."

Suddenly Sam grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my side so that I was unable to move. I reached out, trying to touch his mind with my mind but all I got was static. I screamed out, hoping that someone would hear me. "LET ME GO!" I roared, struggling against Sam's grip. "Sam it's me!"

Crowley walked up to me with a smug smirk of satisfaction on his face. "You know this could have been very easy if you just agreed to come along but no, you need to play the hero. If you were just a regular hybrid I would have skinned you ages ago but you are my flesh and blood."

I spat right in his face. "LET GO OF ME SAM!"

Crowley cleaned off his face with a red handkerchief. "That wasn't very nice." He stuffed it back in his pocket and produced a silver knife the proceeded to cut a deep cut on the side of my neck. "Have a sip, Sam. I know you want to."

"SAM!" I screamed. "SAM NO!"

Sam lowered his head and licked his tongue across my skin to collect the blood. He paused and then bit down on the cut, opening it up wider, tearing skin. I screamed but it was no use, no one was coming to save me.

I'm going to die, was my last thought before I slipped away into unconsciousness.


	22. Twenty-Two

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC, Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Twenty-Two**

I felt like I was floating, it was an incredibly odd feeling so weightless. It was like floating in a river or a stream but I could feel a hard wooden surface up against my back. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring up at the white peeling roof of a dusty room. I groaned and sat up, every muscle in my body ached like I'd gone ten rounds with a bus.

I ran my hands through my hair and when I got stuck halfway I pulled my hands out to see that they were covered in blood. My blood. I had a deep cut on each wrist that had been sewed up by someone but not covered. My light headedness was most likely due to my blood being taken. Someone had stripped me of my clothes leaving me in my boyleg underwear and just a bra and shirt. I had been stripped of all my weapons as well-including my demon knife.

I got up off the floor and stumbled to the window to see where I was. After a brief second I realised that I was on the third floor of the Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Kentucky. They'd done a piece on this place in Ghost Adventurers, a show I had found one night flicking through the cable. The things you absorb when you're doing nothing. I knew that Waverly Hills was sold in 2001 and it became a haunted house attraction, it made me wonder exactly what Crowley was up to locking me up in a sanatorium.

I rubbed my neck to find that the torn flesh had been cleaned up and there was a bandage over the cut. The memories came flooding back as I remembered what had happened. I chocked back a sob and shook my head. No…Sam…Oh god, Sam.

I slammed my fist up against the locked door. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "SAM!"

Nothing.

I stepped back a few feet and closed my eyes. I let all thoughts flow out of my mind, leaving the field blank surrounding the pond. My eyes snapped open and I sent a burst of telekinetic energy at the door, the metal twisted and shuddered until it completely warped off the hinges and fell to the ground with a resounding bang. I stumbled backwards until I regained my footing and headed out the door. There was no one in the hallway but that didn't mean that there wasn't anyone there.

I sighed and headed down the empty hallway in desperate search for a phone. It's not that I could call Dean or Rayne or even Afriel but if the cops could find me then I was golden. The hallways were filled with dirt and grime, there was shattered glass on the floor. I only discovered this when I cut my foot open on the remains of a broken window.

Cursing myself, I ripped a chunk of fabric off my shirt and tied it around my foot to stop the bleeding. Then I continued on.

"Where are you going Hale?" Sam suddenly asked me. He was leaning up against the doorframe of an empty room, all his cuts and scrapes were cleaned up and he was wearing clean clothes.

I jumped away from him like a skittish rabbit. "Stay away from me!" I hissed at him. "Sam you're drinking demon blood again when you told me you wouldn't."

Sam shrugged. "That's because I only remembered the downside, I forgot the positives from drinking demon blood. You know-blood stores memories and your blood had a lot to tell me."

I stepped back from Sam when he stepped out of the room. "Stay away from me Sam." It pained me to say those words. I took off sprinting down the hallway, completely ignoring my bloodied foot.

"Come on Hale!" Same shouted behind me. "This isn't a game. Crowley just wants to keep you here whilst he replicates the program. You're in no harm if you just agree to stay put."

"That's not you talking!" I shouted back. "That's the blood talking-Crowley's blood!" I ducked into a nearby room and hid behind the door. Please, please, please….Afriel, Dylan, Cas…somebody, please find me.

Sam pushed the door open, pinning me against the wall. "Come on, Hale. It's not so bad." He stepped into the room and slammed the door shut so I had nowhere to go. "It amazes me how you managed to escape from Crowley considering you suck at hiding."

"Sam please," I whispered.

He slammed his hands up against the wall, leaving me trapped. "I still love you," he whispered. Sam leant in to kiss me. For a moment I was adamant in fighting him but I eventually let him in. Than Sam bit me.

I kneed him in the groin and ducked out from underneath him. "You sick bastard," I whispered. "How dare you?" I wrenched open the door and slammed straight into Crowley's chest.

The King of Hell stared at me for a second than he flung me straight into the wall. "I'm not the type that likes to chase after anyone or anything, luv." I picked myself up off the floor with a grunt. "You should know that better than anyone else. Now, are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Crowley asked me.

I sent a wave of telekentic energy at both Sam and Crowley and darted through the door. If I could only make it to the doors I could get out. When I reached the end of the hallway I almost tripped, I would have fallen if I hadn't stopped.

I started to race down the stairs only to be half way down when someone pushed me.

I hit the steps hard and the only thing that stopped my momentum was the wall at the bottom of the steps. I swore and slowly picked myself up. My arm was broken in two places and blood was pouring out of deep gash in my head, acquired when I hit the bottom stair. I looked up to see a demon standing at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, someone grabbed either side of his head and snapped his neck. When the body dropped to the ground, Sam was standing there looking down at me.

"I didn't say push her," Crowley smirked. "And I didn't say you could kill one of my demons, Moose." He sighed. "Go get her," the demon ordered.

Sam came down the stairs and went to pick me up. He stopped when I whimpered. "Hale, it's going to be ok," he tried to tell me. He cupped my face and I flinched away from his touch.

"No Sam," I whispered. "No it's not."


	23. Twenty-Three

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC, Hale. Rayne Murphy and Dylan Singer belong to Jazzy-Winchester and Hunter's Angel ++++++**

**Twenty-Three**

Whatever Crowley was doing to replicate the program wasn't working as well as he wanted it. From my new, guarded room I could hear Crowley yelling and swearing. Crowley was impatient, he had no desire to wait another twenty years to get what he desired out of the program so he was feeding human subjects my blood. Everything went ok for the first hours but according to one of the demons that was walking by my door, their brains practically melted out their ears and nose. I held my broken arm against my chest and waited patiently and painfully for it to heal itself.

I hadn't seen Sam in three days. The demons gossiped how Sam Winchester was now Crowley's little errand boy, as long as the demon kept him fed with blood, Sam was very compliant. I couldn't believe it, not Sam. Anyone but Sam…

I buried my face in my knees just as the door to my room opened up. Speak of the devil, I thought with a bitter irony when I spied Sam. "I brought you some food," he announced. "And a change of clothes."

"Get bent," I growled at him.

Sam sat the bag down on the dusty chest of drawers. "You're being stubborn."

"Do you blame me?" I snapped. "Please Sam, you gotta let me go…this isn't you."

"You've known me for a month," Sam retorted. "How do you know what is me and what isn't? I was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel-I stupidly turned that one down."

My eyes widened in horror. "Sam-you can't mean that. Please, you can't mean that. Sam, can you please get me out of here?"

"Eat and then one of the demons outside will take you to clean up," Sam told me.

He slammed the door shut behind him and I immediately jumped up to see what Sam had brought me. Damn it, no knife or fork, I scowled. I pushed the food aside and checked the bag Sam had brought me. It was my clothes bag from the impala, I must have left it in the car when Sam and I returned to Bobby's. I threw the clothes on the bed and searched for the lining in my bag that I had created as a last minute measure years ago. Hidden in the bottom of the bag was my switchblade with ruins carved in the wood, it was sealed with a series of herbs and an apparently powerful spell that a witch had created for me. He told me that the knife would kill anything with a supernatural bone in its body. The only payment that he would accept was a night free to do whatever he wanted to me.

I shivered at the thought of that night.

Pulling the jeans out of the bag I wrenched them on and tucked my knife in the back of my jeans. I can't keep staying here-I'd rather die escaping. Break my fucking neck for all I care, I growled before I smashed a window.

The noise alerted the demons outside my door to me. I ducked behind the door and waited for them to come in, now it was time to see if this blade was worth the price my body paid for it. I stabbed the first demon in the back, quickly wrenching the blade out and slashing the second demon across the chest. Light poured out of their mouth and their eyes before they both dropped dead on the ground. I cleaned the blade off on the mattress before I headed off out the door. Instead of heading in the direction I wanted to go I started off in the direction every fibre of my being screamed at me not to go in. I headed down a series of stairwells, running into only another two demons who I dispatched with ease. Eventually I found a tunnel, this tunnel, according to Ghost Adventurers had been used to get rid of the dead bodies of those who had died either from tuberculosis or committing suicide. I made my way down the tunnel until I managed to find my way out after climbing over collapsed beams and broken sections of wall.

Finally I was outside. I crawled over the rubbish and hid myself flat up against the wall. I closed my eyes. "Cas, Dylan, Afriel, somebody please, please, listen to me. It's Hale. I need help."

Nothing.

I think Crowley has the place warded from angels.

I groaned inwardly, the only way I was going to get what I needed was to get outside the fence and if I did I would be seen. If I was seen I would get caught. But there was nothing for it. I sighed and sprung out of the bushes like a jackrabbit.

I heard someone shouting but my goal was the fence. Even if I got caught it would be worth it if I got over the fence. I scrambled up over the fence and launched myself off the top of the fence, landing on the gravel below the fence with a grunt. I gasped and forced myself to my feet. "Cas, Dylan-Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Kentucky. Crowley's done something to Sam!"

Sam grabbed me from behind and lifted me up into the air. "Don't struggle, Hale. You'll hurt yourself."

"Go fuck yourself!" I hissed.

"Don't tempt me," Sam whispered into my ear. "I saw what that witch did to you, how you like it. Would you like me to tie you down and do what he did to you? I'm sure these black-eyed bastards wouldn't mind a good show just like all those witches did."

"You know nothing!" I screamed as loud as I could. In a circular patter around us, a stream of fire shot up, trapping us in a circle. I elbowed Sam in the chest, forcing him to let me go. "Fine, if you want to play dirty, Sam. I'll play dirty."

Hopefully he'll back off.

Sam laughed.

I was never that lucky.

"I taught you how to use those powers," Sam reminded me.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Not the ones where I go Last Air Bender on your ass." Fire sprung up into my hands, it was taking all my concentration to keep the fire going. It was a gambit, the biggest gambit of my life.

Sam looked me over. "Hale-"

"She's full of hot air, Jolly Green," Crowley smirked. "Hale luv, if you weren't such a nuisance I would kill you. You're blood isn't taking too well to the other hosts so it seems I'm stuck with you. However, I am a rather experimental type of man."

"What does that mean?" I asked him. The flames died down on both my arms and the circle. Whatever it meant, I didn't like the sound of it.

"I need to see just how much you can take," Crowley smirked. "I will bring out the demon in you. Even if it kills you."

I gulped.

"Take her back to her room," Crowley ordered Sam. "And leave someone in there with her-get the knife."

Sam wrenched the knife out of my hand and twisted my arm until we both heard I distinctive snapping of bone. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Next time, I'll break the other arm as well," he whispered in my ear.

I started to cry. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted Sam back to normal…I wanted my Sam back. I wanted my Prince Charming to rescue me but he was the one that was hurting me the most. As Sam dragged me back to my room, for a brief second I viewed Dylan standing in between two trees across the road.

Suddenly, my luck didn't seem to be as dead as I thought.


End file.
